monster guardian
by al red
Summary: Monsters are enemies. That's what everyone was taught from birth. One hunter however didn't agree with this claim. Follow the story of the this peculiar hunter as he finds out that his path is a very difficult one and will put him in complicated situations.
1. prologue

**Prologue:**

**"This world is a very special one. Bigger than most and filled with the most exotic life.**

**The creatures found in this world are fascinating but also incredibly dangerous. **

**Some say that they weild strange powers that defy comprehension. This made life difficult for humans at the beginning.**

**However we humans are very persistent and clever so we learned to keep these creatures at bay with weapons made from minerals. **

**Not too much later we went from defense to offense and starting hunting these creatures down and we were able to settle towns and protect them.**

**As we battled we learned that we could use the parts from these beasts to create even stronger weapons.**

**Soon, humans went from being the prey to being the hunters, and so the hunter guild was form and brave men and women went on quests to slay these monsters and get there parts to become even stronger**

**However, the battle is not over as we must keep fighting as there are still many of these monsters roaming around the world that must be killed-"**

**"Daddy" said a small voice interrupting the talking man.**

**"yes, my son?" the man replied in a gentle and warm voice.**

**"why do we have to kill these creatures? can't we live together in peace?"**

**This question took the man by surprise, he gave his son a smile as he realized just what a smart and sensitive son he had.**

**"That's quite a question for a 10 year old" he noted " I guessed it could be done, but there hasn't been anyone who has been able to create peace between men and monsters."**

**The kid looked thoughtful for a second before his face brightened. "I'll do it! " he claimed "I'll bring us all together one day! So no one has to die ever again!" he finished with certainty and determination in his voice.**

**The man gave a booming laugh as he ruffled his son black thick hair. " I'm sure you will son, I'm sure you will" he said with a luck of pride at his son.**

**"But for now sleep, you need your rest"**

**the kid only nodded as his eyelids became heaby and he drifted into sleep.**

**Neither the son or father realized at the time but those words would have a big impact in the future, a future that would hold adventure, life threatening moments, regret a lot of screaming, and a change that would be seen for decades in the future.**

* * *

Well there goes the prologue for my story. I am exited to beging writing. Please review,tell me your thoughts on the way I introduced the story. I am still new to writing on fanfiction,and I'm doing it on my phone so editing is a little funky. Also I know this chapter is extremely short. Don't worry it was just to get the idea out of my head in a little intro. The true chapter one will be considerably longer. Bye!

Al red.


	2. Chapter 1: An interesting trip

Alex's pov:

As I dodged another claw I was getting seriously annoyed with my dad. When your dad says "let's go for a hike to the mountains" you would think it would be a nice relaxing day as you climbed and enjoyed the scenery. Of course I don't get that kind of luck.

First my dad has the orientation of a toad and got us lost after 20 minutes of walking. After telling him for the 50th time to give me the map and to stop being stubborn we were interrupted by the sound of a roar, as I look up I see a small pack of giaprey surrounding us. I make myself a mental note to smack my dad later.

See, giaprey are these reptilian creatures that walk on two legs, have a long tail, and a beak like face filled with deadly sharp teeth, and a small blue crest on their heads.

Most people would pee there pants being in a situation like this. I, however was rather annoyed as I turn to see my that with an amused look on his face while he failed monumentaly to hide a smile.

"You planed this didn't you?" I asked almost like a statement as I was sure this was his doing.

"Me?" he asked with a hand at his heart and a very convincing mock hurt tone. " Why you wound me my son, do you seriously think I would purposely get my own son, my greatest pride, in mortal danger? oh! what has the world come to!" he finished not giving a single sign of worry as the creatures approached us.

I couldn't contained my laughter, " You are such a drama queen, but if we are doing this no killing, just knock them out and maybe get some claws and fangs" I reasoned as the prey were getting tired of waiting and ran towards us.

My dad seem to shake with excitement as he took out his hammer and ran straight at the beasts yelling "TO BATTLE!"

"Careful!" I tried to warn as I took out my twin bone blades and deflected a claw aimed at his back as he sent a giaprey flying with his metal hammer . "Sometimes I wonder who is the parent in this situation" I said as we stood back to back waiting for the next attacked.

He just laughed like he was having the best time of life, which knowing my dad he probably was. "You need to loosened up son how do expect to get a girlfriend with such a serious attitude" he said between dodges and hits.

As I dodged another claw I was getting seriously annoyed with my dad. "REALLY!? Is this really the time to bring that up?" I asked getting angry as the hilt of my blade connected with the head of the fifth giaprey.

He just ignored my question as something else got his attention. " Oh look, this is getting interesting" He said pointing up.

I looked at where he was pointing and got excited, a few meters away there was a giadrome, that's just a fancy name to simply say big giaprey leader. These creatures take quite a while to mature so you don't see many giadromes, usually one per pack. From the looks of it he was mad because of what we did to his pack.

"He is mine, take care of the rest of the prey, I need this guy's crest and ice essence." I thought my dad would complained buy he simply said

"Have fun" as he swung his hammer wildly effectively getting all the preys' attention. I tunned out of everything else as I focused on the target at hand. They might look like jus overgrown giaprey but their speed and power is significantly increased and as they are older they have more experience fighting and can even predict your movements if you are not careful.

I slowly approached him as he did the same, once we were only a few meters away I launched at him. He saw the move coming and jumped a good 6 meters in the air as he came back down he tried to cut my head off with his claws but I rolled out of the way just in time. I quickly regained my footing and slashed both blades vertically, hoping to catch him off gard, but no such luck, he simply jumped backwards and then quickly jumped forwards connecting his claws with my chest.

I cried in pain as his frozen claws ripped through my skin. I fell to my knees hands still on my blades as the drome simply roared in victory. "Alex!" I heard my dad yell in the background. But I kept my eyes on my opponent, seeing him roar in victory got me mad, how dare him declared himself the victor after a single hit.

I got to my feet feeling energy coming from the rage I was feeling and the pure instinct to survive. "This battle is not over yet!" I yelled as he seemed confused about the fact that I was still alive and moving. " Bring it! " I taunted.

To my surprise it worked as he has jumped at me. However now it was my turn to predict, I simply side steped barely dodging his attack, however this made it so that he had no time to react as I hit him with all my might with the back of my blades not wanting to kill him just knock him out.

As my blades connected he was sent flying and smashed into a tree. I relaxed for a second until I heard his screaming, this wasn't over. As he got up we ran at each other colliding claws on swords. The next few minutes were a blur as the drome's movements seemed to slow down and I was able to counter all his attacks. It was as if we were in perfect synchrony as we attacked each other.

It was terrifying and yet exiting, as all of my senses were focused on surviving, and defeating my foe, but it wouldn't last forever. I knew I had to end this quickly or he was going to outlast me. As we were sent back from a collision I could feel the energy leaving me and knew I had just one more move on me, so I decided to try something my dad taught me a few months ago, I never perfected it but hey what best opportunity to try right.

I closed my eyes and focused on the words my dad told me. "the key to this move is speed, the dual blades don't have much reach or power but you can compensate with speed". Just as I was about to launch I heard my dad say "cover your eyes" without hesitation I did as he commanded and then I heard something brake, I was about to open my eyes but a blinding light appeared and I heard the drome roar in frustration. I open my eyes to see the drome confused and running into trees.

"Catch!" my dad threw my a plate looking grey device and to red balls as he ran to the drome from behind and I immediately knew his plan. With the drome blind my dad made sure to get his attention by screaming as he charged while I came from the front activating the device and traped him, however things didnt go as planned.

What we didn't account for was that the drome had one more trick that we completely forgot about. As my dad got close the drome started to through snowballs out of his mouth at random. I heard about this ability but seeing in real life was completely different, as those snowballs hit the ground ice was created. I was so amazed by this technique that I didn't notice one of those snowballs hitting my dad until it was too late.

"DAD!" I screamed as I ran to his side completely forgetting the plan. " Dad are you ok?" I asked with desperation in my voice.

"I'm fine son, just got a little careless that's all." I saw that his left are was completely covered with ice. "I have something in my bag that will get fix this issue right away" He said reassuringly.

I calmed myself as I turned back to the drome. "He is tougher than he looks" I said as I struggled for air. " Do not get deceived, this is no ordinary drome."

"what do you mean?" I asked with curiousity.

"I'll explain later, right now we need to finish him fast, your chest needs treat-" He stoped mid sentence staring at my chest. " H-how?" he muttered.

Just as I was about to ask what he meant,the drome roared snapping out of his blindness. "Dad I have a plan," I said as I handed him the disk he threw at me while keeping the spheres . He looked at me with curiousity, but before he could ask anything I. said " Just wait for my signal, ok? Heal your arm in the meantime " He simply nodded as I sprinted towards the drome.

"Alright frost breath, ready for round 2?" What I got in response was a fury of snow attacks, I jumped and dodge with all my strength as after this long battle I was getting tired, but still I was build for agility, so stalling was my specialty.

As the drome realize he was getting nowhere with his attacks he switched to close combat, just what I wanted. As he came at me furiously with claws and fangs I parried with my swords and dodged with centimeters to spare. As I jumped back I hit a tree and the drome saw this as an opportunity and launched with all of his leg power. I smiled as this was my plan.

As he was about to hit me a plunged my swords on the tree behind me and jumped upwards as high as I could just in time as the drome hit his head straight into the tree leaving it confused. "NOW!" I yelled.

No one second later the drome was hit with a disk that shot electric currents immobilizing the creature in a shock trap. As I was falling down I took the two spheres and smashed them in the dromes face releasing the sleeping gas inside. After a few seconds the monster started to slow down its movements until it eventually fell unconscious.

As he fell, I had a smile on my face. "Looks like I win..." I said as exhaustion overcame me and I started to fall until was was caught by strong arms, I looked up to see my dad smiling down at me with pride and awe at my actions.

"You did it" he said.

"We did it" I. corrected him.

He chuckled a bit as he put my arm around his shoulders to bring me support. "Come on let's strap him up and go to the camp side.

"So this was your plan..." I said as my eyelids fell heavy.

"Rest, I will explain everything in a bit."

LINE BREAK COMING THROUGH BEEP BEEP

As my eyelids flew open I fell my entire burn with pain. "ugh!" I said as I tried to sit up.

"Careful, you don't want to push yourself too hard" I heard a voice warn to my left. As I turned my head. I saw my dad standing next to a fire the drome next to him still sound asleep and the sun coming down, it was getting late considering we left at sunrise.

"Funny, considering this was your plan" I said with a bit of accusation on my voice. My dad sighted and looked very serious, something extremely rare for my dad. "Come here son I will explain everything" I simply complied slowly making my over to him without pushing my self too much.

"Alright, as you guessed, I purposefully got us "lost" and got us into giaprey territory."

"Ha- " I started but my dad raised a hand signaling for me stop.

"However, the reason I did this was not my idea, the village thought that since you will turn 18 soon you should be tested into becoming a hunter since you have always shown talent. I volunteered to be your evaluator since that way I could test you with out you realizing it. The fact you wanted to hunt a giadrome to upgrade your blades help to make this less suspicious. Unexpectedly the giadrome that we faced was not ordinary as I previously said. The reason behind this is that as you know preys take a long time to mature to become dromes and are usually killed before they get a chance. However those who do reach the age, still have a long life ahead of them, and as they age, they grow as warriors, making some dromes more dangerous than others. That one right there" He said pointing at the sleeping creature. " Is the strongest drome I have ever encountered. Judging by his skills I would say he is one of the elders of his species."

He paused as I took that in. I was a bit mad about the secret testing thing, but I didn't dwell on it as I knew it was common and was glad that it was my dad that did the testing was it was fun to be with him. I found the giadrome explanation fascinating as I understood why that drome was so freaking strong. I still had some questions but my dad was not finished.

"Now, the most surprising part all this is that despite the giadrome's strength you managed to battle evenly with it after it hit you in the chest. I don't know if you realized this but you were glowing red for the minutes that you were locked in battle. This red cloak is the natural equivalent of a demon drug. You know there effects right?"

I nodded "The demon drug increases the users strength after it is consumed and allows the person to push their bodies to there limit."

" Correct, when using demon drugs the hunter becomes absolutely formidable but there is a price. Such strength from an external source decreases the users life spam if it is used too often. The red cloak you used is slightly different as it comes from inside of you, bringing your true potential. Since it is natural this doesn't decrease your life spam. The greatest draw back is that it is extremely difficult to control and even more so to maintain it for an extended period of time. Only the top rank hunters are capable of using this technique efficiently in battle. But you my son, you managed to call foward this power and use it quite efficiently in battle, I don't know how you did it but I am very impressed, as not only did you show physical prowess but also cleverness as you managed to outsmart your opponent even when you were near the breaking point, and so for your actions today I am proud to say you are officially a hunter."

He finished his very serious and professional speech, completely uncharacteristic of him, by giving me a card. As soon as I touched it the card lit up and after a second my picture and name were on the card with the title of hunter.

" Congratulations my son, you have-"

He was interrupted as I tackle him with a bear hug. "Thanks dad" I whispered

He simply chuckled, "You are welcome Alex, you have earned it, consider it your early birthday present"

"You still need to get a present" I said with a perfectly serious face.

He paled a bit before I laughed at his reaction. "I'm just kidding dad, this is the best gift ever." That seemed to make him relax a bit.

"Now, we need to deal with him before he wakes up." I said pointing at the sleeping creature. My dad nodded and started to pick up his hammer before I stoped him. "We are not going to kill him, just get some of his ice essence, crest and claws and fangs" I said warning my dad. "But-"

"But nothing, you said it yourself, he is one of the elders of his species, a leader, a teacher. If we kill himy we would create great imbalance in the ecosystem as they wouldn't be able to hunt as efficiently. Besides, after recover I want another round against him. Fighting him was really fun"

My dad just stared at me. He was about to say something but was interrupted by clapping.

"Well said child, well said," I turn around to see a rather buff looking old man walking towards us. he was a bit toller than me probably 6'1 or 6'2 had a sleeve less white reveling big and toned arrms. He was wearing shorts that matched the shirt, was barefoot, and had a gentle yet imtimidating faced. I got the sense that I was in front of a great and powerful beast that was simply in one of his good days and I was sure I didn't want to meet him on his bad days. As he got close I stood as best I could and bowed in front of the man.

"What are you doing? Get up child I don't like bowing, it seems fake." I got up and replied " I don't know who you are but I sence you are strong yet gentle person and so I bow to you out of respect and admiration "

the man seemed taken back by my reply "And how would you know that?" "I can just sense it" I shrugged. The man gave a booming laugh and said "quite the kid you have here Vick." He said pointing at my dad who just watched the conversation in stunned silence.

"Th-thank you sir." he stuttered. My dad, stuttering, who was this guy?. The old man sat in front of me regarding me with a smile. " It has been quite a while since someone treated me with respect, some might do it just because of my age but you lad, are different. You sensed me, my abilities, my personality even, you are a sensible and attentive young man. I'm sure you are quite popular with the ladies." At this all tension was broken as my face burned a crimson red taking great interest at my feet while my dad and the old man laughed at my reaction.

"This guy is clearly a friend of yours" I muttered just as a whisper looking at my dad.

"You are correct, I have known your father for quite some time, we were partners a few years back, but that was before... Sorry just an old man lost the in his memories." He said with a smile, however this one seemed, fake hiding some pain. I decided not to puch though, as he probably would not tell me.

"This son, is my master I haven't seen him in quite some time." My dad said recovering from his schock."

"Yes well, jokes and setimentalities aside, I have come to warn you boy. After what I have witnessed today I can tell that you are a very capable man physicaly and mentally, on top of that you care for the world and the creatures with in it, you don't see them as enemies. You whish to live with them in peace and that is a noble goal, but be warned that is where your first weakness lies. You are too idealistic, your goal would not be easy to reach and many people will stand in your way out of greed and fear. The very organization for which you now work will oppose you, are you willing to stand against them to protect your ideals?"

"I won't stand against them, I will change them from the inside"

"YOU FOOLISH BOY!" Said the man with surprising amount of rage. " Do you really think that will work!? Are you that blind!?"

I kept my ground and looked straight into his eyes and replied as calmly as I could "I believe it is possible, and have not seen anything to prove other wise, I know people that share my views, and by teaching the new generation while being part of the current I believe change to be possible. despite of the agendas of some people with power"

As I finished I was staring face to face with the man. Even though internally I was beginning to doubt myself I couldn't let that show. The man stared at me before he smiled and lifted his hand I thought he was going to attack me but he just made the form of a two with his hand.

"That's your second weakness, despite your strong words, you did not believe in yourself and let my words affect you. You have a fine conviction and a pretty good vision in how to complete this mission. All you lack is confidence. I believe that there are 2 you's the one who stood up and defeated the giadrome and stood up to me, and the one in your head that gives you doubts, in order for your dream to have even the smallest chance of being completed you need to get rid of the 2nd you." As he said this he stood up and started to walk away.

I was still shocked by how easily this guy was able to read me. He knew exactly what I was thinking and how was feeling. That just made me more curious as to who this guy was exactly. As I was about to ask something he turned his head.

"You are a nice kid, the hunter guild could use more like you. If however you find out that things don't work out the way you expect, and the guild turns on you use this." He said as he threw a necklace at me. I caught it with my right hand and admire it for a second before he snapped me out of my thoughts with an explanation."

"That necklace has a teleportation gem, just like a farcaster, it only works once so use it wisely and happy early birthday."

"Thank you" I managed to say but when I looked up the guy was gone. "What was that about dad? Why haven't I seen him before if he is your master? Where does he live?"

My dad sighed " He left the village a long time ago as an outcast, he was declared a traitor. I always knew the accusations were false but couldn't do anything about. I have no idea why he showed up here today, no one has seen him in years. He must think you are pretty special to show up after so long just to talk to you. As for the necklace, you better keep it and this whole conversation hidden from everyone in the village. Some still regard him as a traitor and would not like the fact that a hunter is friends with him. That been said, standing up to him was very...um... rare since you understand his power most people would just cower in fear, only those who don't sense his power usually defy him."

"I knew he wouldn't attacked me, he wanted me to stand up." I replied simply.

"Well then, now that that's done, what do you say we deal with the giadrome and leave him free?" he asked clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Sure let's go"

20 minutes later

"Well that took longer than expected" my dad said tired from the extraction.

"Yeah, but hey we got the crest and some claws, plus tons of ice essence this will be very time to set him free."

I reach down at the shock trap and deactivated, the drome immediately got up and looked down at us. He was severely weakened since the operation but with the surprise factor he could still finish us off. To my surprise he didn't do that, he simply stared at me before roaring and running off.

"That was weird... "

"That my boy, was a challenge. He wishes to battle you again once you are both at full strength."

" , I want a rematch too." I said with a smile on my face.

"Alright then, time to get back home, your mother will be worried" He sighed clearly not happy with his own suggestion.

The smile immediately left my face and my eyes widen in horror. "Mom, oh lord, she is going to kill me once she sees this", I said pointing at my chest.

My dad laughed at my fear "You are more afraid of your own mother than a giadrome?"

"I would gladly take on 10 dromes before facing mom angry" I said with dread.

"Well you have good common sence, but she has to see it in order to heal it. Unless you want your 'friend' to heal it.

"Friend, wait you don't mean.." I trailed of as all I received in return was a smile. "You know, if I didn't know any better I would say this was all part of a big plot you created to put me in this situation " I said as I playfully glared at him.

"While I would love to take credit for this, I am afraid it was all circumstantial, maybe this was all meant to happen. It may be a signal from above telling you it is time to man up and use the excuse of healing to get yourself a girlfr-"

He stoped as I gave him a not so light hit on the stomach. "Come on drama queen, let's get this over with."

On that happy note we both packed and may our way back to the village. Where a good amount of awkwardness yelling and tension awaited us.


	3. Ch2: awkward healing and the forge

Alex' :

"I'll meet you back home tell, mom I went to hang out with jenny for a while" I instructed my dad as I made my way to jenny's house. "Be careful, oh and son." I turned around to see him wink at me " Good luck "

"Later" was my reply as I tried hard to contain my blushing. My dad could be so immature sometimes, more like all the time. Anyway I made my way through the "village " which is an understatement as it might make you think it was small but it was really huge. It was strategely divided in different sections based on resources, and had hunters appointed to different areas to ensure monsters didn't attack. That hasn't really been an issue lately though as we started using elemental barriers to protect the borders and ensure the monsters would not attack.

This place really had improved in the last couple of years in no small part thanks to my he may give the impression of being childish he was one of the most respected hunters in the area and his opinion was not to be taken lightly. So when he came with some plans to reinforce the village with a bit of help from me the village immediately agreed to the idea and great improvements have happened over the years

However in my eyes it was not enough. We were still isolated from nature and for the most part most animals are regarded as monsters, enemies, and killing targets even though they are essential to our way of life. We use their magic for transportation, trading, for protection. I get that some creatures do deserve the title of monster as they are cold blooded killers, but why can't people see the good in them?.

I sighed, I've been wanting peace since I was 10 and nearing 18 I still had no idea how to do it. "Looks like my dream is harder to accomplish than I thought" I said to no one.

In my deep thinking I did not realize that I got to jenny's house. She lives in far side of the village. The rich snobs would call it the "poor area " but in my eyes it was one of the nicest parts of town. Spotless streets, nice people, and very peaceful in general. Here is where most doctors and healers are located. There are hospitals all around but if you want a good quality fix for a non emergency wound this is the place to go. It helps if you are friends with one of the best healers around.

With a bit of nervousness I knocked off on the door. A few seconds later I hear giggles inside as the door opens and I'm dragged inside and tackled to the ground by a group of children. "Mom! Jean's boyfriend is here!" one of the kids cried out of the top of his lungs.

I would have complained but my chest seemed to hurt and felt wet as I realized that my wound had opened up again. "Jennifer! Get here quickly I need your help I'm bleeding" At this all the kids got of me and scrambled looking scared. Not a second later did my friend come the down looking panicked.

As I got up my shirt was tainted red. "Mom! Bring the stitches to the emergency tent" She said as she quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the back of the house she got me into a small but cosy looking, however I didn't get much of chance to analyze it as jenny quickly set me on the bed. "Get off your shirt" she commanded in doctor mode.

Most people would find it awkward but when you are bleeding from your entire chest your priorities are elsewhere. I quickly complied, when my shirt was off she examined the wound. After a quick glance and analysis she seemed to relax just a bit.

"Ok is not that deep just very long, you won't need stitches but I will spread a potion across it, and patch you up."She paused for a second then looked at me straight in the eye. "You are wasting my healing supplies you know" She said with a smile creeping into her face.

" Oh my hero! how could I ever repay this second chance at life that you have provided me with on this faithful day?" What? I'm immature sometimes too, blame my dad's genes.

"How about an explanation as to why you have 3 claw marks across the chest?" She said barely containing her laughter.

"Hmmmm, how about some ice essence instead?" I said as I brought out the bright blue liquid in a testing tube.

Her eyes widened as I gave her the substance. " We are running our of this! I thought we would have to file a request or buy it from the market district. This is extremely useful to deal with fevers, burns or dehydration. Thank you so much!" she launched at me, making me wince because of my wound but I tried to ignore it. "Hey is no problem, it's the least I could do for all the times you have healed me"

She quickly pulled way as her brain began to make the connections. "But this comes from a... your wound is from... YOU IDIOT! You could have frozen to death! don't you know the giadrome's essence freezes all it comes in contact with"

"That's actually what saved me, the blood that came out froze immediately so I didn't bleed out. But I guessed since I warmed up the wound opened up." I explained

She regarded me coldly as I gave her a smile. She simply sighed "You know, for such a smart guy you really act like an idiot sometimes." "Only sometimes? Looks like I'll have to increase my efforts then. That way you can keep healing me"

She got close and looked at me with a dead serios stare. "Don't you even joke about that, you can't just go hurting yourself without thinking, I may not be able to heal you sometime. I-"

She faltered as I hugged her "Hey, it was just a joke, my dad is usually the one being careless I have to be the responsible one to make sure he doesn't get killed" She let out a small laugh as she knew I was right.

Just at that second a little voice made us both jump. "MOOOOM! jen is kissing her boyfriend!" We both quickly pulled away our faces burning a crimson red that would make a rathalos jealous. A few moments later came in a relatively well conserved woman that shared her daughter's almond her but had light blue eyes instead of her amber ones. She simply smiled at us, "I heard you were hurt dear, but looks like you won't need stitches as you are in capable hands" She said winking

"Mom! Let's just focus on closing the wound ok? Can you pass me the way potion and gloves. Her mom quickly complied giving here the material's. She put on the gloves and spilled some of the liquid on the gloves and the rest on my chest. She concentrated as I could feel the wound closing up.

Potions have the ability to regenate certain tissue, but it's effects are limited the bigger the injury. That's why healers have the ability to manipulate the healing ability and guide the potion as to where to heal and the more skill full one can even enhance the power of the potion.

After a few minutes she lifted her hands from my chest looking really exhausted, while I felt as good as new. I looked down and saw I didn't have even a scratch. "Wow,you really are amazing not even a scar was left" I praised still impressed.

She gave me a big smile clearly liking the price. "It was nothing" But as she said that she looked ready to pass out. She really did put an effort into this. "Is there anything else besides the ice essence that you need, anything at all? I feel bad for making you exhaust yourself so much."

"No it's -"

"We could use some monster fluid, we are running low."

"MOM!" Jenny complained

"What?" She asked innocently "He offered"

"Great," I said interrupting the conversation, I'm busy tomorrow but I am free on Sunday, how much do you need?" I said eager for an adventure.

"Hmmmm, here how about you fill these, don't brake then though they are very valuable." Jenny's mom replied

Jenny sighed "If you are going then I'm going with you, I don't want you overdoing it and hunting yourself while I am not around" she said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

"Alright mom, wait... CRAP! My mom is going to kill me! I completely forgot about the time! I have to go thanks for healing me jenny, and I will bring the supplies on Sunday afternoon Mrs-"

"Cristine, darling"

"Cristine"I corrected " well, gotta run bye!" I said before hugging Mrs- sorry Cristine, and hugging jenny while giving her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for healing me again. BYE!" I screamed as I ran with all my might towards my house hoping to decrease my mom's wrath as much as possible.

As I ran across the difference between the neighborhoods was obvious simply by the amount of sound. I lived in the hunter area with my dad and my mom as they are both recognized as great hunters. The neighborhood is nice, but a lot louder as hunters love to get drunk. Normally it doesn't get violent because everyone here is pretty much a professional killer and a petty fight would not benefit anyone so That's a plus.

I stopped myself as I got myself ready for death as I slowly opened the door half expecting my mom to tackle me to the ground and demand an explanation. Instead what I received was completely unexpected. My mom and dad where eating dinner when I came in. She turned around and smiled at me.

Oh hey, you are back! How was your date with jennyfer? You finally decided to ask her out I'm so glad! But you should have changed first. Look at- Why is your shirt covered in blood."

I am too stunned to react as I barely acknowledge that my dad is an evil genius and he will pay for this later. I also cursed at my self for the t-shirt, I was so focused on getting here fast that I completely forgot about the blood on my shirt. "um well I ugh... why don't you ask that to explain, I said quickly trying to shift the guilt. Hey each one is on his own in these kind of situations.

"Bilis?" my mom said in a calm tone and I knew I succeeded.

My dad quickly looked at me clearly mad for my trickery but I simply smiled, oh sweet revenge. He looked back at my mom in defeat and spilled the whole story. I surprised that he said everything. He even mention the old dude. My mom made no reaction as my dad told the story which worried me.

After that finished I intervened to explain how I went to Jenny's house, got my wound opened, then healed.

"So that's pretty much it" I concluded.

She simply sighed " What am I going to do with you two, you shouldn't have faced a giadrome alone and you shouldn't have gone along with that mission yet, you should have waited so you would have back up."

"Wait, you. knew?" I asked my mom

"Of course I knew, All hunters are aware when a new recruite is being thought of and we all give a vote of whether or not they are ready for testing. In your case it was an unanimous yes." She finished proudly.

"Oh" Was my brilliant response. "So... you aren't mad?" I asked carefully .

"Since you seem fine, passed the exam, and got all the resources you needed and were such a gentleman by giving some to your girlfriend, I. guess it's all good"

I sighed in relief before catching something she said. "Mom! Jenny is my friend, not girlfriend"

"Then why are you the only one that calls her 'Jenny' ?"

"umm, well because... ugh.."

"I am just teasing son, but she is quite a lady"

"I know mom"

"Well then time to sleep you need to take those items to the forge tomorrow right? Go to sleep early so you be the first ones there."

"Alright mom, good night, night dad" I said as I Yawned

"Good night " they replied in synchrony.

As I entered my room I took of my cloth on the pile in a corner. My room was rather big but simple. I had a bed at the far left corner. next to it there was a closet with clothes, and a bathroom. But as you get farther from the bed you realize this is not the bed of a normal teen, I had a desk filled with different liquids and stones, even more hiding in the compartments. Then behind the desk I had another closet, this one bigger as it had a variety of weapons and armor I rarely used, most of it was my dad's old equipment. But I kept it anyway, because I could upgrade it some day. Finally at the other extreme of the room I had a big empty space used for training.

Putting the ice essence and drome parts in their respective compartment of the desk. I launched myself to my bed and fell to deep slumber.

LINE BREAK

Next morning I woke up very early and I got up to the roof to see the sunrise. After a few minutes of just starting at the village from the amazing view that I had from my house I decided to go down and burn a couple of hours before the forge opened, as I passed the kitchen I saw my dad cooking breakfast.

"You are up early" He noted

"look who is talking" I replied

"touché, want some eggs?"

"Sure, thanks"

We ate in silence for a few minutes until he spoke up. "So I was wondering If you would like to do a little training while we wait for the forge to open, what do you say ?"

"Really, train with you? I would love to! It's been so long since we trained together. Maybe I will finally beat you!" I claimed teasingly

He simply laugh. "In your dreams sonny boy, it is a thousand years too early for you to even stand a chance at beating me "

"Come on drama queen, let's see if your moves match your statement."

After we both finished breakfast I quickly went upstairs to change into battle gear and grabbed my twin blades. I quickly ran back down to find my dad already in gear with his hammer a hand. "Read?" he asked. I nodded. "Let's go then."

We went to the public arena, it was empty considering it was Saturday and no one was up so early. We steeped back from each other as we got in battle position. "First on the ground or with weapon at their neck looses?" I asked. My dad nodded.

"On the count of 3, ready?"

" one... THREE" we yelled at the same time and launched at each dad having the longer reach brought his hammer down vertically as soon as I was on ranged. I rolled to my left and tried to slash his side but he jumped backwards dodging my attack and bringing his hammer for a counter attacked moving it horizontally. I ducked as the hammer passed centimeters from my face. Once the hammer passes my head I hit the back of it with a powerful kick trying to make my dad loose balance.

The plan seems to work as he wasn't expecting the extra force. Seeing this as my chance I launched at him with all the speed I could muster. However I underestimated my dad, he simply led go of his hammer recovering his balance. He then came foward grabbed me by the wrists and use my own speed against me as he launched me in the air as he threw himself back and kicked me with both legs.

As I was sent flying I got an idea. taking the best aim I could mid air I threw one of my swords at him. With the surprise factor I managed to startled him but he still caught it with his hands. I landed and rolled as I threw my second blade at him which he blocked with the first. However this was distraction enough for me to go in and tackle him to the ground.

I smiled triumphantly as I stood over him. "I win" I said painting.

"Oh? are you sure" He asked with a smug look on his face. As I looked down I saw my own blade pointed at my lower chest, if it went through it would kill me piercing my heart.

"Fine... it's a tie." I mumbled "Again?"

"Let's go we still have some time to kill" He replied happily.

LINE BREAK

"I said I was sorry" my dad said for the 49th ttime as got back to the house grumbling looking for the first aid kit.

"Yeah said that to my shoulder" As I said that my mom came doing and looked at us. "what did you two do!?" She asked looking at my swollen shoulder and and the cuts my dad on his legs and arms.

"Got a bit competitive with the sparring" My dad explained

"A little?" my mom asked as she came over and touched my shoulder to which I winced.

"Ok, ok very competitive" my dad correct it.

"it's ok mom, just a potion and I will be as good as new " I said reassuringly.

"Nonsense, I will cure you myself you get over to Bilis" she commanded my dad. She put a hand over both of our heads closed her eyes and the cuts on my dad started to dissappear while my shoulder started to feel better.

"There you go, all better" she daid without even breaking a sweat. Now I know, why bother jenny when my mom is such a good healer? Well my mom might be great but she also gets mad when I get injured, Jenny does to but not as much. Plus, and I would never say this outloud, I enjoyed visiting Jenny and her family they were... refreshing. Don't get me wrong I love my family but it's nice to see small children as being an only child can get lonely.

"Thanks mom" I said

"No problem, now hurry to the forge if you still want to be the first one there."

"You are right! " I said as I ran upstairs grabbed my materials and swords and rushed out side

"Bye! I will back before sundown!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I didn't hear the reply as I made my way to my favorite part of town. The forges. Here is where all the magic happens, literally. All weapons armors machines, transportation, traps anything that can be build goes through here.

Some say it's the most dangerous area of town, I think it's the most exciting. As I made my way to the weapon forge I saw a bunch of cool traps, some weapons being made a couple of explosion from fire essences, nothing special. As I got to my objective I was pleased to see they owner was just opening up the shop. Meaning I was first, perfect.

"Hey Clide! " The man turned around and his face morphed into a smile.

"Alex! what a surprise to see you here, what can I do for you? some new weapon? maybe some armor?" He asked eagerly.

"Calm down, all I want is for you to see if you could upgrade these swords with these materials" I explained as I handed him the stuff.

"Very good quality, this was from a very healthy giadrome, old, sturdy and as sharp as a blade, oh and this essence, but... enchanting these swords won't use all the materials, do want to do something with the rest, some armor perhaps ?"

"Hmmmm, how about some gauntlets?" I said after I few moments of thinking."

"Sounds good, come back in a few hours and-"

"Actually I was wondering if I could help?"

The man seemed taken back by this but recover quickly "oh sure! that would be great I could use an extra pair of hands, I almost forgot what a nice kid you are."

"I am NOT a kid" I posted

"Let's get enchanting!" He said completely ignoring me.

"Alright let's go.. "

I have never been inside a forge and let's just say my jaw was not far from the ground. It was like a combination of a potion store, a weapon maker and an animal piece collector. The place was huge much to the contrast of the outside which would make you think this was a simple walls seem endless filled with countless gems, claws, essences and some things that I didn't recognize.

However something got my attention in a bad eay, it was as if I could sence malice, hunger for destruction pure hatred. As I looked over to find the source I saw a tiny black rock that was a bit from the rest. As I got closer the bad feeling I had before intensified, there was something weird about this thing and I didn't like.

"You have a good eye boy" I jumped a bit as I realized Clide was next to me.

"What's this from? It feels so... cold, evil even."

"So you can sense it too... well let's just say it's the scale of a creature I pray you never have the disgrace of meeting for if you do... well better say your last words quickly"

I gulped, I knew he wasn't kidding I could tell what ever this was from it was one of the strongest creatures out there.

I felt a pat on my shoulder, "don't let it scare you, there are many creatures out there that could kill us with little more than a thought but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy life eh?"

I nodded "Well then let's get to forge, I got a feeling this is going to be a special creation." Clide said strolling down the hall, I simply followed him.

after a few more minutes the displays starting to become less and less until we were in front of a door that was isolated at the back. Clide stopped and took a turn right and looked at a wall. I kept going and opened the door to find a sword sharpener some whetstones and a sword on the floor.

"This is the forge?" I asked in disbelief.

My response came in the form of Clide's laughter. " ah I love to do that, everyone falls for it. No the real forge is over here" He pointed at the door.

I looked at him suspiciously expecting this to be another joke. He just ignored me and touched the wall with his right hand. Immediately the wall started shaking and retraction revealing a path. "Clever huh? No one thinks the forge would be on a wall. Let's go"

Now this was more like it. There was a river running through the "room" but it was hardly that as it was as big as a house. There were many tables scattered everywhre with half finished projects there was light coming from the top that was generated by bioluminecent plants attached to the ceiling 20 meters above ground. There was a smaller river that seemed to contain lava. There were also a couple of furnaces, to melt the metal. Now the water river made sense used to cool down the weapon, but the lava river? If he used it to melt the metals then what was the point of the furnaces?.

"Nice huh? I stay here a long time so I try to keep it decent"

"The place is awesome, but why..."

"Do I have a lava river?" He finished. I nodded.

" Well you would see with this particular job, let's get started."

He setting the swords the ice essence, the crest and some claws on one table and put the rest of the claws, and fangs aside. He had a deep frown as if trying to decifer how to handle this project. He then quickly grabbed some odd looking gloves from beneath the desk put them on before grabbing a claw and one sword he put them together and started to push them together with a hard look on his face.

I thought he was kidding, until the gloves began to glow and the objects appeared to be fusing. After a few minutes he let go of the blade now glowing a bright blue. "That's why I have lava, I use it to power these gloves, it accelerates the molecules of object allowing them to fuse. The water stabilizes molecules making the new weapon solide, kind of like ying and yang. Cool Huh?"

"But then what about the furnaces over there" I said pointing at the objects at the end of the room.

"Oh, those aren't furnaces, they are safety rooms for when I do more dangerous jobs, in case stuff explodes it's not in my face."

"ohhhhh" I said slightly amazed.

"Well now that you know how it works care to give it a try?" He passed a pair of gloves a claw and the other sword.

"Sure" I put on the gloves and took both objects as I pushed them together I concentrated but nothing seemed to happen. I focused more and still nothing as I kept focusing I started to get angry. I didn't have the greatest patience in the as I was about to give up the gloves started to glow violently and the objects seem to merge but something was off it felt unstable.

With a split second decision I ran as fast as I could and shoved the glowing object into the safety room. Not a second later there was a loud BOOM and from the windows of the safety room you could see ice crystals forming. As I opened the small room every thing was covered in ice and there was a brilliant blue object lying in the middle.

"What happened? Why did mine explode?"

"Well well, looks like I underestimated you, who would have guessed you mastered the red cloak at such a young age. That is what happens when a weapon is used when using your inner energy or "red cloak" as they call it. Only the elite have weapons made that way and it's not done much now a days because as you can see the results are rather explosive. But good reaction on your part these weapons are bound to be very special, it would've been better however that you used the cloak on both swords."

"Well I still haven't master the cloak as you say as I don't know how to bring it out, and I have only use it once before when I was battling the giadrome from which I got these materials." As I said that I felt dissy and almost fell but Clide caught me before I hit the ground.

"Well looks like using takes a lot out of you why don't you go home? I will finish the swords and ganlets and send you a call to pick then up"

"No, I'm fine, I want to keep helping, besides you said that using this red energy makes the weapon stronger right? In that case I need to the same to the first one"

"Well they are already fused so I don't know if it would have any effect.. but sure give it a try. "

I made my way to the glowing object and focused, I tried to think on what activated the cloak before, adrenaline, survival,.rage, desperation. As I focused I felt my muscles constrict in a painful way and my head started to hurt. Next thing I realized I was glowing red and the weapon was glowing and trembling like the other but I had no chance to move as I fell to my knees on out of exhaustion. I thought the the thing would explode on my face but Clide came over and grabbed the glowing weapon with blue gloves and seemed to stabilize it some how keeping it from exploding. After a few minutes he let the weapon down and look at me.

"Haven't master it you say? You are a fast learner then"

"Thanks" I said doing all I could to not faint. Clide picked the sword on the safety room and the one from the table and put them inside a capsule containing water.

"Let's let those cool of for a few days huh? Now let's get working on those gauntlets"

"Days? You said hours!"

"Well that was before you super charged them and nearly exploded my forge " He said with amusement in his voice

"The gauntlets will be easier all I need is your measurements, and that cloak boost if you want"

"I would love to, but I feel like I am going to faint at any second now" I said honestly.

"Well that's to be expected,.as you practice you'll be able to use it more freely, let's just get the measurements then and talk designs" He said with a smirk."

Line break

"NO NO NO! For the last time I will not have claws on my elbows"

"Why not the will look Stylish! and some spikes all over the arms..."

"On the inside!? I will stab myself!"

Arguing about design was a nightmare, as I looked for efficiency Clide was all about "Style " and was driving me nuts.

"Let's do this... They can have 3 retractable spikes on the OUTSIDE, we can put some hard stones on the knuckles and put the rough skin on the outside palm for friction and the leather inside for comfort? Is that "stylish" enough for you" I asked a bit annoyed at this point.

"hmm if we add dark blue stripes for contrast you got a deal"

I sighed in relief "Deal then"

"Well I think it's been long enough, ready to give the gauntlets that boost?"

I thought for a moment and I felt a lot better, I guess arguing gave me back my strength some how. "Sure let's do it"

"We will do it the official way this time. Just put these gloves on and concentrate, the power will just flow into them"

I did as he said I simply closed my eyes and focused. It was surprisingly easy this time as if the gloves called the strength out of me. In a few moments I was glowing red and the gloves were absorbing it until I heard a click. I took the gloves of and resisted the urge to collapse. It was still incredibly tiring.

"Alright, I will get working on them but first, we need to discuss the design of the blades..."

I let a loud groan escape my mouth "This is going to be a long day"

After some arguing screaming and chair throwing I was walking back to my house feeling both mentally and physically exhausted. Who would have thought designing armor and swords was so difficult.

As I walked in I was greeted by my mom seemed to be designing something on the study room and my dad who was making dinner.

"Hey parents" I said to both of them

"How was your trip to the forge?" asked my mom not looking up.

"Tiring, but fun, he said they wouldn't be ready by Monday" I replied lazily.

"That's... nice" my mom said with a tone that said she was hiding something but I paid no attention to it."Well get ready for dinner if you are hungry"

"Will do"

As we ate dinner talking about our days and anything that came to mind I remember something."

"Oh, dad tomorrow I'm going to gather some monster fluid to the jungle with jenny, do you have some dual blades I could borrow?"

"Your first date and you take her to get monster fluid in the jungle?" My mom asked incredulously.

"Mom, is not a date, her mom asked if I could get her some, and Jenny volunteered to come with me. So can I?

"Sure, grabbed the iron pair by the entrance, and take my license and 2 farcasters in case anything goes wrong"

"Alright thanks, I am going to sleep now, I will leave early in the morning so I will see you at night" I said going up the stairs

"Goodnight,.and son," I turned "Take her of that girl, she will be under your responsibility" He said completely serious.

"I know" Way to make me nervous dad.I thought as I reached my room.

I took my hunting outfit that had tons of pocket and packed some rations, water, potions and of course two farcasters. After that was done I took the twin iron blades that were a bit heavier than my usual ones but they would have to do.

Finally I jumped on my bed and drifted into darkness as I thought of the next day with excitement and a bit of fear. Little did I know all the complications I would encounter.

* * *

**Hello here readers, here is chapter 2. As uou will noriced this is not the typical MH sory. I always thought the series had huge potentilal for story as there is no real plot and there a lot of thins to explain. Because of this the first few chters migt fell slow as I will be explainnig a bunch of stuff. Just wait a see. Oh befoee I forget shout out to Ddragon21 gor being my first reviewr and follower. **

**Well, bye now**

**Al red**


	4. Ch3: First mission

Alex's pov:

As I got up I took a quick shower, then grabbed my equippemnt and thought if there would be anything else I would need going to the jungle. The vespoids usually like to hang out at the top of the giant trees of the jungle, so that means I would have to climb most probably, I could use my swords for that. Then there is the probability of failing, I have good reflexes and in the jungle there are plenty of veins to grab onto to avoid a fall.

Then again Jenny would be coming, hmmmm. " Aha" I said out loud as I thought of the perfect thing to bring just as emergency back up. A neat little invention I have been working on. I probably won't need it but it never hurts to be prepared.

I went to my desk grabbed the device put it in the back of my outfit around the waist. Quick access in case of emergency. I then patted myself to see if I had everything. Swords? check. Potions and farcasters? Double check. The six Containers? che... wait where am I supposed to put those? they won't fit in my outfit pockets.

I then remembered an old gift I never used. It was a long bag that you could strap across the chest for extra space when traveling. I never used it since my outfit was already filled with pockets and I thought it looked ridiculous but in this scenario is going to be useful. I snatched it from my closet strapped it on and was surprised to find that it fit me perfectly it was also comfortable and weightless."Thanks mom" I said out loud.

I quickly put the six containers. I was slightly aware of the fact that the bag didn't seem to get heavier but I ignored it as I quietly made my way downstairs out the door and to Jenny's house.

As I got there I gave a tentative knock not knowing if I would be disturbing the family or not. The door open to show 4 little kids with a mix of excitement and guilt in there eyes.

" Jen's boyfriend is okay!" They exclaimed throwing themselves at me. This time I was prepared so I caught them and lifted them with ease putting 2 in each shoulder.

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" I asked in a happy and cheery tone. Ignoring the boyfriend comment.

"We thought we killed you when we smashed you last time" They said with concern "we're sorry "

I put them down and crouched down to their level. I was touched by their concern.I didn't know they were worried.I felt my own guilt rise for letting them see me bleed.

"Look, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have worried you guys. What happened to me was not your fault I was just being careless when I went on an adventure on the mountain. But your sister is an awesome healer so now I'm as good as new. Don't worry about me so much I am tougher than I look" I said making a moke stance of me flexing my arms.

They immediately relaxed and started laughing. I was laughing myself glad to see them happy but immediately stop as I heard giggles on the back. As I looked up I saw Jenny and her mom. Great.

"Umm how much... " I asked with a red face

"Enough dear,enough"

"So uh Jenny ready to go? "I asked desperately trying to change the subject.

She managed to contain her giggles enough to answer."Yeah, let's go"

As she walked passed me I took a good look at her. She was wearing a bandana to get her long hair out of her face. She had long pants and boots prefect for the jungle and a backpack. I wasn't a big fan of backpacks. They made your center of gravity higher and made it harder to keep balance. But maybe as a medic she needed more supplies in case someone got hurt. And with me leading there expedition it was almost certain that we would need those supplies.

"Coming?" she asks. That's when I realize I was staring at her. "Uh yeah" I replied stupidly. As I made my way through kids yelling "A date, a date they are going on a date"

"It's not a date!" We replied at the same time.

"Now that's enough kids go to the back yard and play and let the couple be one their way" Jenny's mom said to her kids.

As we were walking outside I heard her mom call me " Oh Alex dear could you come here a second"

I looked at Jenny and she just shrugged. "Be back in a sec."

"What's up Mrs- um Cristine I corrected myself as she seemed pleased.

"Look I think you are a very responsible young and I have no doubt you know how to take care of yourself. But you are in charge of my girl too, she is your responsibility and it is your joy to get her back home in piece ok? This is her first trip to the outside. I really don't want it to be her last. Just look out for her ok?"

"You have my word I will protect her with my life if necessary " I said with absolute sincerity." Jenny is like a sister to me, we grew up together. I won't let her get hurt"

"I as glad to hear, and just in case you ever see her as something else besides a sister, know that you have my approval" She said winking at me.

"Um thanks... gotta go now, bye!"

"So?" Jenny asked next to me as we ran to the transportation station.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"What did my mom say?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to make sure I got you back in one piece this being your first trip and all." That was most of it anyway.

"They think I am a baby, I'm older than you for goodness sake" She exclaimed.

I chuckled "Hey they are your parents, they are supposed to worry"

"Your parents don't worry, they let you do what you want" she countered.

"Yeah, well they're different,they believe in independence, letting me make my own decisions and deal with the retrospect that's one of the reasons I go to your house so often. Dangerous and painful consequences. You being a medic shouldn't take unnecessary risks"

" You know, you are really annoying when you make sense" She grumbled.

"It's part of my charm"

"What charm?"She asked teasingly.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Look we are here!" She said with excitement completely ignoring me.

I had to admit the transportation building was pretty cool. This building used to be the same as the guild where you get your quests. But was transportation became a bigger deal. With some areas becoming touristic attractions thanks to hunters driving some monsters way it had become it's own thing.

I Honestly didn't mind the tourist areas as long as they are done thoughtfully and being careful not to threaten any one species. My problem came with the tourist, most were inconsiderate arrogant pigs that would destroy the tourist attractions. I have joined some protest to block some areas that were terribly hurt by tourist and it worked but the problem was still there.

Anyway we made our eway through the crowds and made our way to the hunter section that was pretty much deserted since it was Sunday morning. I made my way to the receptionist. " Good morning, two passes for the jungle alpha section north east region around 300 km from center point"

"Purpose?" She asked without much emotion.

"Material gathering" I said simply

"Monster license please"

I handed my dad's license. Her eyes widened. "Ohhhhh you are son! Sorry sir didn't recognize you! You see I am new here and I am working part job here and-" she looked scared of me as she rambled.

"Please don't call me sir. Alexander. Alex for short, and no need to praise me I am just a regular hunter"I said relaxed.

She seemed to relax and gave me a smile. She was pretty when she wasn't terrified and actually smiled. "Yes, si- Alexander"

"I didn't catch your name" I said casually

"Um, it's Emily " She said and her cheeks seemed to get redder.

"Nice to meet you Emily. Well we should go"

"Right! Here are your transportation cards since you won't land on a base the parachutes are at the entrance"

"Thank you, I will see you later. Bye!"

Jenny and I left Emily behind, she said something but it was a whisper so I couldn't quite catch it.

As we walked Jenny kept giving me a weird look. "What? " I finally asked

"Oh nothing, you just seemed rather nice to that girl and you have never been the flirting type" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Please I was just trying to stop her from getting a heart attack. I hate when people fear me because of my dad."

She laughed at this "She did look pretty scared, it was probably your big muscles that show hot tough you are" she said" Imitating the way I acted with her siblings.

"Oh shut up" I said hitting her lightly in the arm."Come on let's start this mission already!" (A/N That's what I've been thinking the last 700 words. I thing I dwell on details too much lol)

We grabbed our parachutes and steeped in one of the many capsules of the teleportation room. Jenny look nervous. I grabbed her hand. "Ready?" She just nodded.

"Teleportation ON!" I yelled and light surrounded us when it was gone we were failling from the sky sever thousands meters in the air

LINE BREAK MOVE IT PEOPLE COMING THROUGH.

As we fell Jenny was screaming as much as her lungs would allow with a combination of joy and fear. "Look around!" I yelled through the air currents.

She took a look at the beautiful see of trees that surrounded us. This world was really huge. It would be impossible to get places without teleportation. However our enjoyment would be cut short.

In the the distance a scream was heard I turn around to see what it was and my heart stops. It was a group of renoblas, they were black lean flying reptilians that were pretty small in comparison to other creatures but still as big as an adult human being. I knew they lived in the jungle sometimes, but they usually were scavengers. Taking others pray, why were they attacking us? They must have been desperate.

I focused, I needed to think straight to get out of this in one piece. "Jenny hold on to me tight ok?" She obey immediately and hugged me from behind, holding me really tight as if her life depended on it. Which I guessed it kinda did.

As they got closer I pushed my senses to their limit. Which failing from the sky rapidly wasn't easy. Just before one had the chance to bite me I grabbed it by the neck and swong myself to its back with jenny on my back. I kept hold to the neck and the message was clear. "Get us down or we all fall".

The creature was surprisingly cooperative and the ride was amazing. Riding this renobla I felt a little bit of jealousy rise in me as I finally understood the feeling of freedom that came with flying. However the ride couldn't last much longer as the renobla was getting tired. I was surprised it was able to carry us this long without dropping to the ground. I directed towards the trees that were giants in there own right.

As we landed on the top of a tree I told Jenny to get of the back as I still held to the creature's neck as she got off she went a few meters away. This was the most difficult part, if it wanted to kill me it could do it the second I let go. I take a breath, with almost inhuman agility I jumped on the air and grabbed my swords as I landed a bit away from the creature ready for battle. But there was no need.

The minute it led go, the renobla flew away. "Maybe they weren't attacking us but rather running away and we were in the wrong place at the wrong time" I pondered as I turn to see Jenny looking shocked.

"You ok? I know that as your first encounter with monsters it must have been terr-"

"How did you... grabbed and then we flew and... we landed and.. you... jumped and.. swords... and..."

I laughed at her as she is unable to make sentences. "I guessed that the first time you've seen me in action huh? But that was nothing,my dad or a more experience hunter would have been able to jump around them or killed them in midair and still have time to open there parachute. I didn't know what to do so I improvised"

She recovered from her shock and laughed "You are too modest you know?That was amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks " I replied feeling my cheeks getting hot.

"Let's get down now hop on" I said pointing at my back

She looked skeptical for a second. "Why do you need to carry me?I can climb you know."

"Yeah, I know but this will be faster since I have swords and you don't, plus it's safer. Jus trust me ok?"

She sighed "fine" and with that she got on my back.

"Alright according to the map there should be varios vespoid nest around the area, hmm I think north would be the best option. Hold tight and don't get scared ok?"

"Why would-ahhh" was all she said before I jump down.

See normally the way you get around here is by either walking into the bottom or swinging across the top. However last time my dad brought me here I developed a new way of moving around. Since the branches are covered with moss they don't create friction so slipping isla easy. On that idea it is possible to slide yourself from own tree to the next. So tree surfing was born.

"Woo-hoo!" this was definitely the best way to travel. With in minutes we crossed a pretty big chunck of the where was that.

"Vespoid!" I Jenny screamed right ay my ear.

Ignoring the pain in my ear I looked around and there it was a vespoid in all it's disgusting form. They might be useful but I freaking hate those things. They are just a little smaller than renoblas. have to pair of wings and a hard carapace, with a stinger at the bottom that can paralyze you if you get hit too many times.

"Well time to get to work,stay here for a second ok?" I dropped Jenny in a pretty well covered tree not to far from the vespoid. As I dropped her I ran through the trees getting closer to the vespoid. It might be able to fly but in this thick forest that ability becomes almost irrelevant. With one sword at hand I brought a container with the other. Vespoids are also rather aggressive which in my opinion just proves their stupidity.

All I had to do was get close enough, and then just lay still and wait for the thing to strike. The creature slowly got closer surrounding me, until it thought it was close enough then it speed up and aimed the stinger at my shoulder. I quickly parried with my sword then quickly turned my self hitting the creature with the container absorbing it's essence. The container filled it self almost instantly so I quickly retracted.

The vespoid seemed fine, maybe a little annoyed but I could probably fill a couple more containers. However the thing ran eye, as I pursued it I thought maybe I could stab one of its wings to absorb the rest. Might seem cruel but these things are everywhere and are considered a plague in some areas, getting the wing of one wasn't that big of a deal. I would even cure it after I was done. However as I through my sword at it I realized two things. I was in trouble and I was an idiot.

I soon as these thoughts hit my head the vespoid dodged the if vespoids could smirk... The sword landed just below an odd looking structure, a nest. I had to be quick, I ran and slid as fast as I could towards the sword. I didn't like to loose a weapon. As soon as I reached it I turn around and find my self surrounded by 8 vespoids. The sword disturbed their nest so there were surely more to come.

I made a battle stance and jumped. I landed on the face of one vespoid while paring the stingers of another 2. I jumped again and it was pretty much air combat as I used the vespoids own bodies as stepping stones as I dodged parking and slice through some of them. I was a deadly jumping bailarina. But I wouldn't last forever, their numbers were only increasing and my energy decreasing. Then a thought came that sent a shiver down my spine. Jenny. CRAP! While chasing the vespoid I forgot about her.

With fear creeping at my heart I immediately retreated from combat and ran the direction I came with about a hundred vespoids on my trail and more one the way. "JENNY! " I yelled with concern clear on my voice no response. My fear grew. "JENNIFER!, JENNIFER WHERE ARE YOU?!" did a monster get to her? did she fall?

As I reached the spot sheet was at fear and guilt overcame me, she wasn't there, no trail left behind. Maybe once of the vespoids came her first stang her and brought her to the nest. If that was the case I would go back and killing every single-

"BOO" was heard behind me.

My reflexes took over as I quickly turned aournd and almost sliced through my attacker before I realized it looked familiar.

"Jennifer!?" I asked while my swords were centimeters from her throat

"woah there yes and could you not kill me with-"

she was interrupted as I gave her a big bear hug as if trying to make sure she was alive. "I thought you might have died, I'm sorry for abandoning you. I am so glad you're fine"

"I might... not... be if you squeeze... me any tighter.. air!"

"Oups sorry, but don't scare me like that!"

"Well serves you right for abandoning me and you almost killed... what's that brown cloud?"

I turned around and my only thought was Uh-oh. "VESPOIDS, hurry grab on we need to get out of here quick!"

"Why?what are they after?" She asked as I put her on my back.

"Me!" And so I plunged down and took tree surfing to a whole other level, using my swords to stab trees making sharp turns and flips worthy of a Blangonga. But no matter what I tried,the vespoids were still on our trail. some manage to catch up to us but I disposed of them quickly.

"They're gaining on us! Isn't there a place around here were they done go? Underwater maybe?"

"That won't work, they are resentful,while some might leave we would still have an army waiting for... wait water... army. THATS IT! Jenny you are a genius! "

"I am?"

"Hold on" as we were getting close to the ground I plunged both swords in a branch and propeled myself up. Some vespoids smached them selfs in the ground but only a small fraction. However that was not the idea as I kept going straight they were rapidly gaining on us as they didn't have to do turns.

"umm when is this plan of yours going to work?" Jenny asked with worry on her voice.

"Just a little more. the river!"

"But you said-"

"Trust me, this might work, if not take this and smash it on the ground ok?" I said giving her a farcaster.

As we kept running I stopped at the bank of the river, and waited.."Shouldn't we go in the river" and waited.

Then the army of vespoids came through the trees. I took out my swords making them think this was my last stand. Which it could be. They gout closer and closer but just before they reached us. ZAP! and some vespoids dissappeared.

The rest of the group seemed confused but before they could react a second attack came. I smiled as all around the river an army frogs( A/NYes I am making a monster up to represent a frog, I am terrible at making names so if you have a suggestion please tell me and I'll change it fir upcoming chapters). Frogs were about 1m80cm( 6ft) tall. They were usually in the water but could live on land as well and they loved vespoids.

We stood in silence at the show being displayed in front of use of vespoids vs. frogs but it was no contest. While the vespoids had numbers the frogs agility and big appetite more than compensated. I stepped in at one point to get the rest of the essences. In no time the vespoids realized they were going to loose the battle so they ran back to their nest leaving a group of full frogs.

"That was fun!" and look we even got the essences! I say that's mission accomplished!" I said happily before my legs gave up on my and I collapse to the ground.

"Alex are you alright? you were stung! Don't worry I have some medicine."

"That's weird, I don't remember getting hit, it was probably when they surrounded me, but one sting shouldn't be enough to immobilize me."

Jenny gave a sigh. "Are you really that oblivious? This happened because you exhausted yourself! You have being carrying me and sliding through trees for who knows how long, your body is exhausted." She explained as she gave me something to eat.

"ohhhhh that would explain it."

"idiot... by the way... shouldn't we worry about the frogs?"

"Nah, they are harmless to humans as long as you don't attacked them they will just ignore you "

Just as I said that a frog bigger than usual crushed me and rubbed it's slimy head against mine, covering me in slime. But this felt familiar

"Rex?" As I said that the frog jumped backwards. "Rex!boy have you grown big!"

"What's this? is it like your pet? Jenny asked a little bit surprised and scared.

"hehe you could say that. My dad brought me here before. When he brought me to this river we found Rex here all little and injured. So we cured him and fed him. We had to go after that but I promise him I would be back some day and well here we are.

"A human befriending a monster..." She said in awe.

"Don't be all surprised, it had been done before, many stories of people and monsters working together are known although most just treat them as myths. Anyway we should get got what we needed and I don't think I can take another attack from any monster."

As I said that all the frogs retreated to the river going rather deep.

"Oh-oh, not good,.Quick do you still have the farcaster?" I said trying to keep my voice even but the panic was clear.

"Y-Yes, I have it"" then smash it! Quickly"

She took the crystal out and was about to smash it but before she could I saw something out of the corner of my eye aiming at her. Without think I threw my self at her and got her out of the way as something landed just where she'd been a second before. I turn to see a very familiar figure. Two strong back legs, long tail, a brilliant crest deadly sharp claws and cry that signaled more to come.

We were in front of a Velocidrome.

Line break (A/N) I sooo wanted to end it here but it would be too yourselfs lucky.

"What is that?" Jenny asked from behind me.

"Velocidrome, fast sharp and very dangerous and..." 10 Velociprey show up "it has company"

"Have you ever fought one?"

"well I fought it's weaker relative, you know the giadrome? That's what got me the scratch across my chest. This one may not have any magical tricks but from what have heard they compensate with-"

Before I could finish we were rushed so fast I barely had time to reach moving to the left as something dashed in front of us. Next thing I knew I had a big cut on my left arm and the drome was standing across us on the opposite side he was 2 seconds before.

"speed..." This was not going to be easy, I could barely follow the thing's it wanted to it could just ware me down with small cuts until I bled to I felt a pressure on my arm. I turn my head and saw that Jenny was petrified. That strengthen my resolve, I would get her out of here, with or without me. I then felt a a surge of strength flow through me, one that I have felt 3 times before. But this time it was stronger more calm and controlled.

The Velociprey and drome seemed to back away as the red cloak engulfed me. Bit quickly recovered and attacked as a group but this time was different. There movements were slower I could actually follow them and my own movement sped up. As we were about to get ambush by 3 prey I grabbed A sword on my right hand and Jenny on the left. As the prey fell aiming to attack us they ended up eating dirt as we stood ten meters from where they landed. They tried to recover but all three kept falling to the ground as I was able to cut pretty deep on each of their legs.

The rest of the prey backed up as they understood they were no match. But they didn't leave they surrounded us in a circle as the drome entered the was a one on one death match.

"Jenny grab on to my back and don't let go." Seems like I tell her that a lot lately. As she positioned herself I put both my swords in a defensive position and waited. The drome walked slowly, trying to get me anxious and attack but I kept my cool. After a few seconds the drome fell for its own trap as it got tired of waiting and attack recklessly.

It seemed faster than last time based on the cracks on the ground but I was on a different level at the moment. I could clearly see his muscles contract where he was going to land, how to counter. So with a jump equal or superior in speed to his I dodged to the left. I tried to immediately jumped back to the right and counter but my legs wouldn't cooperate, so I instead I started spinning and managed to get a slash on the creatures back. To which he quickly jumped back and roared in pain.

"Wow that was incredible you can win this" Said Jenny from my back hopeful. I gave her a smile. But I knew I was in a great disadvantage. I might just as fast but he is used to the speed I can barely control it. Also there is the time factor. While he probably could do this all day I had five minutes I was going to survive this it won't be through brute force.

As I looked around a plan started to form in my head. "Hey jenny when I tell you to close your eyes" I whispered. " We are getting out of here, 30 seconds after my signal , throw the farcaster ok?No matter what"

She simply nodded and I set my plan into motion.I put both swords on my side and grabbed two objects from my back pocket. I started sprint to the left trying to escape. The drome predicted that and was already jumping waiting to intercept me. However I used all my control to stop my sprint and throw the first object at the ground. "NOW!" I Then Turned and focused all of my remaining strength on my legs. I propeled my self 20 meters on the air. I had no time to me surprised at how high I jumped, as the blinding effects of the bomb wouldn't last for long. 10 seconds I kept a count

I take the other objects out it had the form of a paw with 5 claws and a tight coiled string in what would be the forearm and a hand grip a the end. I pressed the button on the hand girp, and the string immediately untangle itself shooting the hand at the nearest tree. The second it connected I pulled with all my strength feeling liked my arm was burning but I ignored it. 20 seconds. As I gave the branch I was attached to a couple of flips and then I pressed the button again releasing the hand grip and shooting us even higher up. After we finally landed on a branch we were a good 50 meters above ground. Too high for the preys of even the drome to get used. I then remembered the time. 27, 28, 29... There was a crack sound.

I relaxed as the scenery shift around us. As I relaxed I was slowly fading into slumber until the darkness overcame me.

* * *

**A/N: There we go that's better. Exactly 5000 words, not the ideal length but it seemed like a good spot the stop so, meh not complaining. So we got to see the first hunter mission a real hunter region and some monsters! Now to clarify, this will include monsters from only the first 2 generations of games. Reason why is because I am an old school fan, and I haven't played beyond mhgu. So no deviljoe, duramboros. Sorry I just don't know anything about them...yet. However I might make up my own monsters as I see fit. But as you can see I SUCK at making names up. So if any of you have suggestions of monsters and names please I am all ears. **

**Also fair warning next chapter will focus on characters development and might have flashbacks so don't expect a lot of action that being said I will sprinkle some here and there to make sure I don't bore you to death. Oh also I need last names, a lot. That's something else I just can't come up with.. I could look them up but thought it would be cool to include my readers opinions.**

**One last thing: Thank you. if you made it this far you have my sincere gratitude for taking the time to read my story Bye, oh I guess review but only If you want to, as a reader I don't like to be pressured into reviewing so as a writter I won't demand it. If you have anything to sayhowever , good or bad then by all means.**

**Peace, Al red.**


	5. Ch4: Fragility

A/N I forgot this was a thing but, I do not own the monster hunter series, it belongs to Capcom. I own only characters and plot. Well now into drama land! Sorry was not really planned just flowed that way.

* * *

Jennifer's pov:

Just as I thought we were finally freed from all the craziness of the jungle when the farcaster teleported us back to the transportation station I look besides me and see Alex falling to the ground. I stepped in trying to catch him. I gave a grunt, for such a skinny looking dude he was I shouldn't be surprised since I recently saw him half naked and he was packing quite a bit of muscle, of course I was trying to close a bleeding wound across his chest so I didn't really have time to admire his physique.

"Help! Hunter down" I yelled as I dragged him out of the room we appeared on. If it were any other situation I would probably take my time admiring the architecture of the entire building but I had a bleeding fainted person to carry so I didn't really have their time

I was helped by two girls that had the same outfit as that other girl, Emily I think. Anyway they helped me bring Alex to a room that seemed to be the nursing area. I guess this is common arounI d here. All three of us helped to get him in a table. As we settled him down I heard a male voice from behind a cabinet.

"Alright let's now how did this one- Alexander? My goodness what happened?"

He rushed to his side and put a hand on his forehead and another on his neck. "This isn't good, he lost a lot of blood from the cut on his arm. Also his legs...I need medic support!"

"I am a medic!" I said quickly

He looked at me skeptically. I searched through my bag and found my identification card shoving it in his as I desperately wanted to help my friend.

"Alright alright, you close the wound on his arm while I go energy drinks and max potions."

I quickly nodded and started working on his was worse than the one across his chest, I remember him telling me the ice properties of the giadrome froze his blood so he didn't bleed to wasn't that lucky this time. I think that weird red glow thing made it worse as his entire arm was covered with blood.

I quickly washed of the blood and put a rag on most of the wound so that the blood would cloth and at least stop him from loosing any more blood. Then I focused on closing his arm, but let out a gasp as most of his bicep and tricep were ripped apart. I searched through my bag a for my strongest potion. I quickly poured it on his arm,then I put my own hands and focused all my strength on reattaching the muscles.

After a few minutes I was exhausted, his muscles were better but not cured. Just then the man came back and looked at me, before checking my work. "Not bad, you stopped the bleeding, and healed a good part of his let's hope this energy drink does the trick" He then gave him the drink and things got weird.

Just a few moments after he drank the substance his body add started radiating that same red glow as before and it seemed to heal him. His arm got completely close from the energy. As I closed it I could tell the muscle was restored. His legs which seemed to have contracted expanded once again to their normal the light diminished he was completely cured and looked as good as new.

"What did you do? That was amazing you cured him completely!" I said in amazement.

"I didn't do anything, I gave him the energy drink because usually hunters that come here are completely exhausted and that gives him the protein and carbohydrates that they lost. But I was going to give him a max potion right after. He wasn't supposed to recover like that. Anyway he is good now and that's what matters, now could you explain how this happened?"

So I told him everything, from the remobras to the vespoid attack and finally the Velocidrome encounter. He listened carefully, when I tried to explain the red glow that appeared when he fought. The man smiled and let out a laugh " So that's how he cured himself! Man is he lucky. Then again that just shows how much he has improved, man has this kid grown a lot."

"Umm sorry to ask, but who are you and how do you know Alex?"

He turned and looked at as if just realized I was still in the room. "Sorry, where are my manners, name is Jack, Jack Brown. I am a doctor hunter and a friend of this kids dad. I see him as a little brother. Who might you be, just a medic for a mission?" He asked holding our his hand.

"I am Jennifer Knox, I am a friend of Alex. Actually he was doing a mission for my mom. So I decided to tag along and well you know the rest" I replied shaking his hand

"Oh! So you are the so famous "Jenny" this kid talks a lot about you. He says you are practically siblings, no wonder he tried so hard to protect would do anything for people close to way this kid is famous around the hunter community he was always made fun of for not being strong enough to hold a big sword, hammer or spear. However he didn't listen and started using dual one who still ridiculed him, arrogant idiots with a big weapon and bigger ego, would be ridiculed by his swordsmanship. He may not be at high hunter level but he is one of the strongest of his ages."

I stood in stunned silence from all this I felt happiness in me at the fact that he considered me family. I felt the same way. Then there was the part about being made fun of. That she knew, people always said he was all bones, that he ought to eat or would starve. He didn't know the hunter community made fun of him too though. But the biggest shock was his skill that was very clearly demonstrated at the jungle.

"Wait you mean to tell me that Alex, the skinny boy that I have known since we were little, is stronger than some hunters?But can't hunters handle the Velocidrome we fought with no problems? " I always saw the hunters as a group of elite. So to say that Alex could beat a good chunck of them was hard to believe.

He chuckled "Seems like you overestimate the hunters. Some are really good, and can take a Velocidrome down in one strick and battle great monsters alone.. However by some I mean like 10%, thers can still take it down but take more time and patience :20%.Another chunck prefer team work and operate in teams of 3 or 4 they are able to take down even great monsters as they have a great assortment of weapons and diversity :30% The rest 40% of slobs can be thought of as an army. Alone they are next to useless, but they go in huge groups and can be somewhat decent." He finished with distaste for the lower hunters

"So Alex is..." I pondered

"Stronger than 40%, I would even say 50% of all hunters. He is quite a special one."

"Wow" Was all I could say at this information. I was completely awe struck

"What surprises me is the fact the you don't already know this, hasn't he ever mentioned it to you?"

As he said that I felt anger in me. Why didn't he tell me? He could have mentioned it. We were supposed to be close and here he was keeping a big part of his life from me. "No he didn't " I said with resentment in my voice.

Jack noticed my town and seem to regret his words as understanding came to him. "Oh, well listen I am sure he had a reason to..."

"To what? Keep this part of life hidden from me? Not trusting me? Today is the first time that I find this kid being something aside from shy or silly. He was brave and strong instead of weak and insecure. He was completely different and now I'm finding out that he is like thats all the time! Was he lying to me all the time? Pretending to be someone else?! I always thought he was honest and now I find out he is nothing more that a dirty untrustworthy LIAR!" I ranted realising all of my rage that I didn't realize I had inside.

Jack was about to reply when he looked up and his eyes widened. I turned around to see Alex just standing there frozen. I then realized what I said and that he heard me

"Alex... I" I tried to say something but found that I couldn't.

He tried to look calm but I could see his eyes watering. He then open the bag across his chest took out six containers. He left them in the table he was just at and before anyone could say anything he sprinted full speed out of the room and out of the building.

Jack tried to catch him but he was gone. "Alex wait!" But he was already out of earshot.

He came back and thought he would yelled at me but simpler sighed and looked guilty and worried. "This is not good, look from what I can tell you have trust issues, someone probably lost your trust in the past"he guessed

"My dad" I admitted tears beginning to form on my eyes. To my surprise Jack brought me up for a hug which I accepted.

"Look I know sometimes old grudges can trigger negative emotions and make us explode when we don't mean to. But Alexander is different, he won't explode, won't yell, well he will if he is slightly annoyed but never in true anger. He says yelling only brings more yelling so he doesn't do it. Instead he bottles it up, and suffers and when it's too much he cries. However he never really let's go so the feelings just keep bottling up. I know because I found out, when people were making fun of him for being weak and helped him through it. That's why he is like a little brother. As I tried to helped I told him to direct his frustrations into something, and so his fighting style was form. However he is not cured, random people don't affect them but people he cares about... that still affects him VERY much."

I was overwhelmed by different emotions as I came to some understanding. That's why he never seems angry, why sometimes he just seems down but simply says he is tired. I discovered yet another completely new part of him. However this time I felt no anger just deep regret. Jack pulled me out of my thoughts as he continued.

"Look, I feel partially responsible for this,.I shouldn't have pushed you and should have been more sensitive. Just so you know the less people know about being a hunter the less danger you are in. As I said, Alexander is strong, so he has enemies, however both of his parents are hunters and to their knowledge he has no friends so they can't get back at him.

That's why he keeps that part of him separated. He only talks about you to people he trusts, and believe me he cares about you. But now,.don't be surprised if he avoids you for the next couple of days. He hates to have people see him breakdown and as I said can't really express himself so he will take some days to let out on his own. So don't push him ok? He might be physically and mentally very strong, but emotionally he is the most fragile person I know."

" So you say I should try to avoid him? Well since tomorrow that won't be hard because... CRAP! Tomorrow is Monday! School starts again!" Great school is going to start and I made sure Alex was physically mentally AND emotionally drained. Great.

" Monday... school , why does that sound important, wait... tomorrow is Alexander's birthday! I made fun of him for it when the break started!"

So on top of it all it was his FREAKING birthday? Was the world trying to do everything in its power to make me feel guilty? " I need to get him something, maybe then he will forgive me!" I said hopefully

"Hmmmm, an apology will do wonders, but he would still probably break-down so do it in private. He is forgive, normally, but you just hit the wrong nerves. You probably opened old wounds. All that stress can't be good for his heart." He finished with worry.

He tried to cheer up when he saw my guilt. "Look tomorrow I will see him, I will talk to him, try to calm his down. After that you will probably be able to speak with him with no problems." He said reassuringly but it seemed he was trying to convince himself as well.

"The day is still young so go and do what you think is best. But I definitely don't recommend going to speak to him now. He is probably a mess and wants alone time"

"Alright I will,.thanks for everything and sorry for my reaction it was unjustified" I apologize

"No need to apologize, we all have our past we just can't let it control our future" He said wisely.

I gave him a nod and grabbed the containers Alex left.

"Bye!" I said And with that I left the transportation station and all the guilt and negative emotions intensified as I carried the containers and realized the gravity of my actions. All Alex has ever done was out of selflessness and generosity, he saved my life more than once today, how do I repay him?By insulting him while I think he isn't listening and got unjustifiably mad at him. I wish I could take it back,then Jack's words rang across my heard, " we all have our past, we can't let it control our future". I couldn't get stuck on what I did, I needed to work on fixing it.

As I reached my house I take a deep breath before entering with a smile trying to hide the negativity I felt. I was then ambushed by my 4 brothers asking me questions about my date. That sends a sharp pain through my heart but I try to hide it. When they ask where my "boyfriend" was I realized they were awaiting an answer.

"Umm. he was busy and had to go back home" I lied

My brothers seemed disappointed but accepted as they made their way back to their room.

Then my mom came over and asked "What happened?"In a -know-something-is-wrong-don't-you-even-think-about-lying tone.

Seeing that she saw right through me I burst in tears and told her everything.

She didn't react much when I told her about the mission but her expression became one of worry when I said what happened at the nursery.

"My my, I always suspected there was something wrong with that dear boy. He is always nice but seems closed off, now we know tomorrow is his birthday correct? We will make him a cake and make the best potions we can!" My mom said with excitement.

I was overjoyed, I thought I was going to get yelled at but instead I get support from my mom. I launched myself at her. "Thank you thank you thank you"

"No need to thank me, you made a mistake. Let's fix it. But first make sure you have everything ready for shool tomorrow and rest a bit you had quite an eventful morning. Then we will put this fluid to good use"

I obeyed as I went upstairs I got my stuff ready pretty quick and then laid on my bed thinking. My thoughts revolved mainly around one realization. Alex one of the people I considered to be quite close to me was mystery. I didn't really know him, I guess is because when we talk we mostly talk about me. He always listens and asks questions so he knows pretty well. But the same cannot be said backwards and I intended to change that. After this whole fiasco gets fixed I would get to know him the whole thing

With my mind set with determination the tiredness from all that happened today was finally taking over as I fell into slumber.

Line break...

Alex's pov:

I ran and ran keeping my head low so that people couldn't see my tears.

I couldn't think straight I had to go somewhere private. Somewhere people would not notice me. With a quick turn I headed for the lake in the park. It was a pretty popular spot for teens and young adults. I however had a private spot. Most people stay way from the forest area around the lake fearing creatures that might be there. I found very peaceful and relaxing add I needed a lot of both at the moment.

I rushed through the bushes and found the small cascade that flowed into an extention of the lake that is an small creek. Once there iI took of my shirt jumped from the ledge and as I plunged into I broke down.

My tears and sobbes hidden in thy water. People always say that when a guy has negative emotions he releases them with anger or violence. I was against that as I saw tthat the yelling and violence always ended up hurting someone so instead all my negative feelings are kept inside and then in frustration they become grief and someone is going to gather hurt because of my feelings I would rather it be me.

Only Jack and my parebts knew about this. But it was jacket who helped me the most. He taught me another way of releasing my emotions, a way that helped me get better without hurting people, well not directly. By focusing on a physical activity I was able to get my mind of things and do something I enjoyed. That helped my a lot as I improved significantly in my own two swords style without worrying about what people said. Now people don't bother me about that, and honestly I don't care.

But I am not cured, I know that better than anybody. But what could I do. I kept sobbing and crying until I has to come up for air. I didn't want to remember what happened that would just make it worse but Jenny's words just kept ringing in my head. " untrustworthy liar". Why would she say that? I was her friend, I protected her, I freaking saved her life!

But I couldn't get angry, I couldn't yell back at her. After all these years of keeping my thoughts to myself I have become unable to express them and do something besides crying. I was tired of it, but what could I do, how could I change this? "Use the cloak young one, release your feelings through your power" A voice commanded in my head.

I quickly turned around and verified there was no-one there."Where are you?" I thought "who or what are you?" the voice let out an amused chuckle "I am one that has observed you for quite a long time, I believe you're have incredible potential, but thus weakness is far too great for you to makes you easy to break if your enemy learns about it. I understand that talking is hard for you but you must learn to do it. To be honest with yourself and those you care for, if you'd do this you will grow in moreover ways thanks one. The first step is rather simple just release all your emotions with the power you just recently discovered and call "The red cloak" you will finder that it is very easy to release it upon emotions as fuel. That's all for now, we will meet someday, by then I hope you have overcomed this weakness of yours."

"Wait! What do you mean we will meet!? Hey!" I was screaming outloud stillness sobbing. Then I thought back to what he said about utting the cloak. Might as well give it a try as I didn't have anyone other ideas on how to feel better. I closed my eyes and focused on all the emotions I have been trying to hide, anger, remorse frustration, sadness, confusion betrayal I then Immediately was covered by my cloak but it was different it wasn't uniforms like when I used it before. It was divided some sections calm, some raging and turning some flickering, but there was no doubt about one thing in was the most energy I had released at once then doing something I wasn't used to I lead out of a powerful ear shattering scream of rage and instinct just trying to get everything out of my system.

As I did that all the water around me seemed drawn to my energy following it and becoming one with it. With my scream the creek seemed to shake and my energy flowed directly upwards as I subconsciously didn't want to damage this creek. As the energy flowed upwards so did the water creating a 30 meter high 4 meters wide stream going up. As I finished my scream I worried that the water would go down violently so it tried to refocus my energy and control the water through it. It wasn't easy but the water flowed downwards with my energy until eventually the water returned to normal.

I Fell on back and floated on the water surface feeling tired from that precision control of my power. But I felt surprisingly calm as if my chest has been emptied from all the negativity. Suddenly I thought back to the problem with Jenny and decided that he needed to talk it. It was ironic really, I always promoted honesty yet I have the hardest of times talking when something bothers me, a bit hypocritical.

This little explosion was what l needed. I noticed around him that the water seemed two glow. Definitely wierd, but he was snapped out of his thoughts as hell heard some noise from the bushes. I quickly got out if the water and put myself in a defensive position. Maybe there were some beasts around here.

As a figure stepped out, I was surprised bye the sight in front of me. it was a girl about 170cm tall holding a beautiful katana that was about 1 meter long. It had a blue lining across the edge and the hilt was decorated with impressive detail with stripes of different tones of light blue and white going across it. I would link to analyze that sword but I look up to find that I recognized their girl and led out a mental grown.

She was beautiful, delicate features defined her face. She hadn't midnight black hair just like me but rather pale skin and sky blue eyes that regarded me coldly. She wash the ice queen herself. Isabelle Chandelle,.she was one of the rich students at school, daughter of a businessman that dealt with ore trading. As such she is regarded like royalty at school and it's pretty able with as she always had private tutors and had the most fancy of equipment.

"What was that?!" She asked in a demanding tone. I didn't know her that well but she was already getting on me nerves.

"What was what?" hey I might promote honesty but I really had no time or energy for this. I just went through a pretty exhausting day in more ways than one and what I want to do now was I just played dumb.

"Do not play dumb with me! Something made a huge water column in this direction. I even heard the roar! So what was it!? A dragon? Some new water creature? Answer me!, you must have seen it."

"It's nice to see you too! What was that? How has may day been? Pretty exhausting actually, so don't mind me if I just slipped way for a good nap" I answered completely ignoring here request as I made my way to pickup my shirt.

I heard a scream as I gave her my back to get my shirt. I quickly turn around town find her aiming a swing down much face. She was annoying me more every second. Waiting to finish those off quickly without anyone getting hurt I quickly stepped into her strick which surprised her. I used that opportunity to gran the balde by the hilt twist it out of her hands and throwing it out of her reach.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it? Someone could have gotten hurt" She glared at me but took it's back as she realized we were face to face our noses practically touching she quickly stepped back like I was the most horrible thing in the world. I would have been offended but this was the ice queen .She dealt like that with everyone at school. School...

"CRAP! There is school tomorrow! " Great after the day he had he definitely didn't feel like going to school. His body was a mess. and even though he was better his mind wasn't in the best of states. He would need a BIG rest to make sure he can survive tomorrow.

"Wait School? you go to my school?" Of course she wouldn't remember him. But instead of holding in the slight discomfort like he always did. He decided to do something he should have always done. He spoke his mind.

"You wound me, after all these years you forgot who I am even though I still remember you perfectly Isa." He spoke his mind but a little bit of humor never hurts.

She seems taken back by that nickname. "You... How do you know that... no it can be...are you?"

"The one and only" I replied with a smile and a bow in which I put my right hand over my chest and as I go down I extend both hands out like an eagle."

She let out a gasp as she came down at. This time however it was not aggressive, it was a friendly hug. I caught her no problem and laughed a bit. "Well isn't this a change in attitude, it's been quite a while since I have seen you princess sunshine."

" When did you started going to the school?" She asked excited.

"Same year you did, we are on the same class, have been for the last 4 years, and you have grown in your father's figure rather well" I said with a bit of disappointment in my voice.

She caught it and got defensive pulling away and glaring . "That is none of your business"

"And the ice queen returns"

Her glare intensified. But I kept going, "reason you haven't seen me is because I'm a nobody at school, I stay away from the rich kids that want to make other people their servants and treat them like inferior beings, a group you have become a part of. Well I have my opinion on the matter I won't tell you what to do but you should consider stepping down from your throne and interact with other people, you would be surprised what you can find."

"Still as philosophical as ever huh? " She said the old Isa I knew returning.

I sighed " You are not like them, you may act cold but I have seen the warm side."

" a long time change"

"People don't change, they just get more or less afraid of showing there true self to the enough philosophy for one the answer your question I did see what made water column and it was no monster it was some kind of red energy that appeared, as for the roar. Well let's just say I needed to let of some steam" I waved walking of.

"Wait!" I turn around to see her. "It was nice to see you again Ace" I smiled as I remembered all the fun memories that name held. " Bye Isa, it was nice to see the real you for a change" I said with honesty "I will see you at school."

"You better, you owe me a rematch " She said with a smirk.

"You are on" I found myself smirking."You should go back to your party before they worry."

"How did you -"

"I didn't but thanks for the confirmation, the rich kids usually have a big last day before school starts party, since you are here I could only guess the rest for the walking jewelry stores were not far behind"

She actually laughed a bit, which is surprising considering I was insulting her "friends" but that only strengthen my hypothesis that she was still the girl I knew all those years back.

She disappeared through the bushes as did I. Before going home I took a look at the lake from afar, as I thought a bunch of people were making noise drinking and that I headed home finally feeling the exhaustion take over as he walked.

He went in the house and was partially relieved to see that his parents were out. It was still early afternoon so they might have gone for a stroll or something. I grabbed a fruit before going to my room prepare my stuff and just wonder on the events of the day.

What intrigued me the most was all of the applications that this red cloak had, it could increase your physical abilities, enhance your senses and in a most recent discovery control water to some extent. I will need to keep practicing to see what else it can do.

_Tomorrow_ is _going to be interesting,.I_ get _my_ ne_w swords and gauntlets_ were my last thoughts before sleeping.

* * *

A/N: Man freaking finally that chapter took too long to was kinda weird but hey I think character development is important. We got some new characters, pov, new power applications and a MYSTERIOUS voice who does it belong to? No-one knows! Well I might have a clue :-P. Anyways I will to update 3-4 times a week. 2 minimum if things get crazy. Well tell me what you think and thank you for 100+ views so quickly. I have a poll on my profile that you can check out. And that is it!

Peace and calm

Al red.


	6. Ch5 crazy morning

A/N: I think chapters are going to slow down because at the moment I don't know exactly what to write. I know where I want the story to go. But how to get there? No clue, just making it up as I go. So this part is a mystery to me as much as it is to you :D. Well that being said, I will try to get ideas flowing so the chapters speed up. Anyway Let us BEGIN!

* * *

Third pov:

A little girl sat or the ledge on her household that had a great view of the landscape. She was bored at the moment, taking a break from her private lessons. She wished that she could get out of the house and play with other children but her parents would not allow said it wasn't "safe".

A little boy was taking a stroll on the city. More like sneaking around the trees of the rich people's houses. It was a fun thing to do, as it provided a good workout and there was a great view at the end which made the trip more enjoyable. He reached his regular spot, the ledge of a very nice looking time however he found out that he wasn't alone.

There was girl standing behind the small ledge so the boy guessed she was the daughter of the owner. He thought that he should leave but found himself distracted by the girl. She was pretty, long black hair, light blue eyes ñ, delicate features. What got the boy's attention was the fact that she looked sad.

So the boy decided to do something to try and change that. He got a bit closer through the branches until he was sure she would hear him.

"Hi" He said in a cheery tone.

The girl jumped a good two feet before looking around. "Who is it?.What do you want?" She said with a bit of fear in her voice.

The boy came out of hiding add sat on the ledge of the balcony. "Shhh, relax will you? The grown-ups are going to think you are being attacked."The boy whispered quickly

"You mean you are not here to kidnap me?" She said looking over at her invader.

The boy started laughing, much to the girls confusion and irritation. "You are funny! I like you, what's your name?" he said relaxed.

The girl seamed to relax at the complement. "My name is Isabelle Chandelle, and who might you be?"

"Man that is a mouth full, hmm how about, Isa, easier to say" He responded ignoring her question.

"Isa..." She was a little surprised as no one has given her a nickname before and, part of her had to admit that she liked it. She was about to ask again what his name was when she heard her name. "Isabelle where are you? Your lessons are about to start!"

"Well that is my clue to leave, bye Isa it was nice meeting you" said the boy with a smile. At this Isabelle took a good look at him, he had black puffy hair that made his head look bigger than it already was. He had big dark eyes, and a white smile. A cute and happy looking boy overall.

S he was so for in her observation she almost forgot to ask his name.

"Wait! What's your name? I told you mine!"

The boy turned around just before jumping to a tree "My named is A-ahhhhhhhhhh... ssss" He screamed and hissed as he fell.

"As- do you mean Ace?"She's asker concluded completely ignoring the fall.

The boy thought about it. Ace? That's a pretty cool name. It might not be his real name but hey she had a nickname name so why not him? "Uh sure, you can calm me that, bye Isa!"

"Bye Ace!"

LINE BREAK COMING THROUGH BEEP BEEP

Alex's pov:

I woke up early in the morning with a big yawn. " That was nice dream, haventhe dreamed about that in a while" I said to himself.

It was just after dawn judging from the sun. Since it was Monday, the forge was probably open already. Everyone just loves to slack off on weekends. So I quickly changed and made my way downstairs. Hopefully I could get my new gear biofeedback going to school.

As I went downstairs I saw non one there, which was odd considering it was Monday.

" I'm going to check if my gear is ready I'll be back soon."I said rather loud so that of they weren't anywhere in the house they would hear me.

I went through the now busy streets getting ready to get back from the break and into working mode.I reached the forge rather quickly only to find a note that quickly deflated my hopes.

"CLOSED ALL DAY FOR OFFICIAL BUSINESS"

"Well that sucks" I thought to myself. With a sigh I went back home. As I reached the house I heard some Noises. It sounded like laugh and giggles. Maybe mom and dad thought they would have the house to themselves and...

I shuddered, that's an image I did NOT need.

"I'm back!" I yelled hoping to give them warning. The giggles were replaced by hushed sounds which only increased my suspicions.

"Come in!" I heard my dad say in a wierd tone.

I took a deep breath and opened the door hoping not to find anything weird. I didn't get my wish. As soon as I walk in I almost got a heart attack.

"Happy birthday Alex!" I heard a bunch of voices scream in unison.

"AHHH!" I jumped grabbing my heart. "Are you people trying to kill me? You scared the sh- wait birthday? Do you mean?" I tried to remember what day it was and then it dawn on me. "Today is my birthday!" I realized.

That trigger a wave of laughter from the group that was assembled. After they recovered one spoke up. " So caught up on your mind you forgot your birthday kid?"

I look up to find Jack looking at me amused. I jumped at him with excitement. I haven't seen him in so long excluding from yesterday and that was umm not the best of circumstances.

"It's so nice to see you! Without you know..." I said thinking for the right words.

"Almost bleeding to death?" He provided.

I glared at him before looking at my parents waiting for them to explode.

"Relax kiddo, I already told them the whole story. Well what your friend told me anyway. You can tell your version later. Which reminds me about your friend, look I know that what she said-"Jack said from the side.

"She didn't mean it, I know I will talk to her late today,don't worry" I intervened.

He seemed taken back by my reactions which made mean get a bit defensive. "What did you expect me to just avoid and ignore her?"

"Kinda" Hey replied with a smile

I punched him on the stomach.

"Enough of that let's celebrate before you go to school!" Said my dad with excitement.

I look at the crowd that was gathered. There was my parents, Jack,Clide, Jenny's mom, but no Jenny. I guess she was scared , or maybe still a bit mad. I will talk to her none the less.

"This might be a small crowd but..." My dad trialed off as I examined the guests.

"Oh no! This is great thanks all of you for remembering my birthday. I mean even I forgot about it so I am very thankful for your presence."

They all smiled at me with pride in their eyes. "But Clide, is this really considered 'Official business'"

"Oh never mind that. This is a special occasion! Which reminds me, I will be the first to give you your gift." He then grabbed something big from behind him and put it on my hands. It felt light and cold.I quickly opened it and gasp at what wad in front of me.

Two beautiful Twin blades with the form of the giadrome's crest adorn with the color of its hide to the hilt which seemed to have the shape of a claw but was wrapped in soft leather painted a darker blue. They were beautiful, the form was a little bizarre since it wasn't the normal curve of a katana but the curve of a wild giadrome, with claws and fangs for extra volume and resistance.

"These are amazing" I managed to say while I was in awe from the beauty of the blades.

"Well done be so surprised, you helped to build them, and that's not all. Here you have something to weild them" He gave me the gauntlets and I gasped again.

These looked like the giadrome himself the color, the stripes. Even the darker blue gems in the knuckles. I put them on and I felt the coolness embrace me until the gauntlets became a perfect fit around my arm. I took a second to look at my arms, these gauntlets looked amazing. I thought of something but decided to save it for later.

"Thanks again, these are better than what I could have ever hope for."

"Why thank you but these are not my gifts, you are the one that got the materials and did most of the crafting" He said with pride.

"But-" I tried to argue.

"This however is my gift." He handed me two bracelets with ten orbs each.

"Um thanks, but what are these?" I asked confused.

"Put them on. They are weapon holders for when you require several different weapons in a mission. Just focus on the swords and they will be absolve by one orb on each bracelet."

I did as he commanded and the swords pulled themselves into the orbs. As I looked at each orb and saw the design of each sword within it.

"Don't be so surprised, you are a hunter now! You will be seeing a lot of magical things in missions. Therefore you will need it in your equipment as well." Explained Clide.

"Speaking of which I believe is time for my gift" I turn to see my mom with to small rectangular packages. One in each hand.

I eagerly take them. I opened them both to find top silver books. The one on there left has some sort of rock on the cover while the one on their right hand had a claw. They both were extremely light. I opened them and found out they were empty but as I touched a page in the book with the claw cover the page started to shine.

"Ah!" I pulled my hand back and as the shinning stops, I look at the page to find it filled with an image of a familiar looking monster. The page now had the image of a giadrome, below the image there was a lot of information, height, weight, had everything about the monster.

"This book will record all information about a monster that you have encountered. Based on how long the encounter was the more information will be recorded despite of you not consciously being aware of some facts, like other one will record minerals, special stones and substances. Pretty much anything none will record it's composition and you can compare two items to see if any combination is possible. As you might have guessed, the book is magical. So the pages will never run out and you can just think of a particular item and the books will open at that page. As you hunt you will encounter many monsters, this will become your personal file of everything you encounter."

My mouth dropped, this is something I wanted for a long time. I have seen some with entries on them on the market but I wanted an empty one, something that would be unique and my mom knew it.

I hugged her "Thank you, this.."

"Is something you wanted for a long time?" She provided. "I know, I have seen you stare at them in the market but I had a feeling you wanted one of your own."

It was creepy how well she knew me I thanked her none the less.

"Well my son I believe it is now my turn. I also have two gifts for you. They both connect with each other and with your mother's gifts." My dad announced with two bones on different sizes

I took both boxes curiously and opened them up. The 1st one had a necklace very similar to the one the old man had given me, something I forgot about until now. There second one had a folded piece of paper, as I unfolded it and put it on the table. The thing started to shine at my touch and suddenly there was a detailed drawing of the mountains. I touched it again and it became a drawing of the jungle, I suspected the zone I went to.

"The first one is a teleportation necklace, it has unlimited use because it is a very rare gem. However the down side is that it requires energy from the user. The map will expand and contract as you wish showing you different regions you have visited. You can use the map as a reference as to where to teleport, and you can also pinpoint the location of certain objects from the books. you need to use their village's teleporter to get to a place the first time. Bit after thats you can teleport independently just beware, the longer the distance the more or will drain you."

I was getting overwhelmed by all their gifts but they weren't done.

"Well since you got so many cool gifts you are going to need somewhere to put them and I know you aren't a big fan of back packs so here" Jack said with holding an open box with 6 different small leathers pouches , similar to the pockets in my suit. Accesible yet secure.

" These will grow or shrink depending on what you put in them. The item will be safe and maintain the objects shape and temperature no matter what you put in them. Also all six of these bags are connected what your put in one can be taken out from all of they can only be opened by you or someone you allow so no stealing. Ideal for keeping objects safe"

I don't think my mouth could have dropped any lower. All of the gifts were rare magical items that you don't see very often especially new. While most hunters had some of the items I don't think they got them at 18. I was extremely grateful with all of them and just as I was about to say something I was beaten to it.

"Well last but not least is our gift, it's from Jennifer and I. She said she was sorry she couldn't come but worked very hard on these" Said Jenny's mom.

She had several flasks and once I realized what they were I became extremely grateful and a bit guilty. These were some of the rarest and hardest potions to make. They were regeneration which could virtually regrow any limb as long as the patient was alive in the the most extreme cases, but a single drop can cure most cuts and bruises as they generate new healthy tissue. Universal antidote, which doesn't really neutralizes poison it just flushes it out the toxins, you just need to open a wound where there is good blood flow and the poison will flow right out, as it takes it out it also protects your tissue so that no further damage is done as it exits. Finally there's were recovery, these are used on starving or dehydrated people. The most powerful energy drink

"We wished to make more but this all we could considering we only found out yesterday about your birthday."

"Yesturday!? You did so much in just one day? For me? I-I don't know what to say... thank you" I managed to stutter.

"No need to thank me, if anything you should thank Jennifer, after she came home and took a nap she worked almost all night on these potions. If it wasn't for her I would have only managed to make 1 bottle of each instead of consider this as a gift of gratitude and an apology for all the trouble you went through getting that fluid yesturday, which by the way will keep us stocked for weeks."

I was in too much schock and felt the guilt creep unto my chest. Jenny spent her entire night finishing a gift for my birthday which even I forgot. I would definitely need to talk to her and fix this mess.

I recovered enough to give the smiling woman a hug. "I will talk to Jenny," I assured.

She simply nodded. "Oh! that reminds me. We also made you a cake,.although I don't know if that is a good breakfast before school"

That immediately sent my mind into overdrive. "What time is it? Am I going to be late? Has school started yet?" I rambled in machine gun mode.

Everyone chuckled much to my annoyance as I wasn't getting an answer.

"Relax kiddo, you still got time. But considering it is the first day of your last term you might want to leave soon" Jack answered amused

Knowing Jack that meant that if I ran out of the house that instant I might make it on time. "Well everyone thank you for all the awesome gifts, I am grateful for such caring family and friends that remember my birthday when I don't but... gotta run! School, late bye!" I quickly wrapped up as I made my way upstairs to pack my new things as I definitely had to bring some of these to school.

I put the map, books and potions on a bag remembering that they are all connected I tie one around my waste and find it very comfortable and nearly weightless. I put on the new necklace, and my bracelet. I look at my gauntlets and thought that they were a bit to exotic to wear around just as I thought of taking them of they started to morph becoming smaller. They kept shrinking until I was wearing gloves.

I had no idea how that happened but it made me think that of something. I focused on a shape and the gloves returned to their original form only to change into arm bands that I slid high on my arm to hide below my shirt. I checked everything and as I looked at my backpack with distaste I got an idea and grabbed a second bag from my gift and saw it expand., when it was a reasonable size I put all of my school "supplies" and swing it around my back.

I smile as the back is as weightless as the one on my waist. I just do the experiment of trying to get a school book from my waist just as Clide said, the object I wanted popped out of the small bag in my waist. I put back and hide the other four bags at different locations. One can never be too careful.

After double checking everything I rushed downstairs. To find all the adults chatting among themselves. I rush to the cake cut half off, wrapp it on plastic and put it my bag. " Thanks for the cake!. I will share some with Jenny and my friends!" I said making my way through the door.

"I give you one of the most advanced hunting packing equipment and you use it as a lunch box?" Said Jack incredulously

"um.. yeah and school backpack, gotta go bye!"

I barely heard Jack complain as the other just laughed at my attitude regarding his precious gift. Hey a bag is a bag, and food is something that can definitely be stored.

I kept running towards the school exited for my last term.

Break dance! I mean LINE BREAK,. or you could break dance..

As I arrived at school I made a mental note to punch Jack on the face next time I saw him. The school was pretty much deserted. I completely forgot how early I woke up plus the fact that the little gift giving didn't take that long. I let Jack trick me into thinking I was late.

"Well might as well do something" I said to myself

I made my way to the back of the school where the training arena was located. You could use it by simply putting your student ID or some other ID that showed you were capable of handling what was inside.

Normally I would use my student ID, but since I was 18 the hunter one should officially work now. Plus that meant harder levels would be unlocked. I take my card out and wave it in front of the door.

"Hunter recognized, elemental level for humanoids available." a female voiced said.

Elemental humanoids? That sounded interesting. I made my way to the arena. I stood at the center as the voice spoke again.

"Specify training please"

"umm,.spare with elemental humanoid" I replied.

" specify element and difficulty, range from 1-10"

I looked at my bracelets, and smiled " Ice and give me your best shot!" I yelled as my swords and gauntlets took their full form and I got into defensive position.

The voice was silent for a moment before there was a a figure formed not to far in front of me. It was taller and more muscular looking than me but had no weapon. It was humanoid but had no face.

It's blank head simply glance my direction as he stood in a relax position. I tensed as I waited for it to strike. Then a second beep startled me as the figure attacked it had amazing speed as it was in front of me in a matter of seconds.

It aimed a fist at my face,.I barely managed to stop the strike with my left blade and was blown back from the impact. I regain my footing quickly as registered just how freaking fast and strong this thing was. I couldn't think much as it was attacking me again but this time I was prepared. He repeated the same motion as before, this time I simply dodged the blow stepping into his guard flipping him across my back using his arm as leverage and sent him flying.

He lands with a satisfying tuh, but he wasn't done. He stood up and studied me. Then the voice spoke again "Test over, hunter displayed enough strength for this level. The humanoid will now fight at full strength. Battle begins in ten seconds "

Full strength? Crap what did I sign up for? I shook my head I needed to focus. I have been in life or death situations, I could handle a humanoid. I relaxed and focused on my gauntlets, my swords, my muscles. Everything I would need, I took a deep breath and stood ready. "8...9...10"

We simultaneously launched at each other and clashed blades on fists. He had more strength so I was being pushed back. Just before he could throw me back I twisted my swords out of the struggle making him go forward because of the lack of resistance. As he did so I called the swords back the bracelets, let my hands fall on the floor and use my feet to kick him back with as much force as I could muster.

Immediately after he falls I go after him. As he gets up his non-existing face is greeted by my fist which does a considerable dent thanks to the gems on my knuckles. The battle turns into a hand to hand punch storm as we try land as many punches without getting hit. I was winning in matter of hits but his were doing more damage as I could tell each of his punches would leave a bruse. As I dodge another punch I stepped back, taking this as a sign of weakness he launched at me. I put both hands above my head and as bring them down one would think I was crazy considering there wad no way my fists would connect. However as they came down I summoned back my swords nailing him straight on the head.

I took a step back and breath heavily as I realized summoning my swords in the middle of combat took a lot of energy. I would have to be careful not to summoned them in and out too many times per fight.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as I heard movement. I turn to see iceman simply getting up from that attack like it was nothing. I had a feeling that if it had a face it would be one that said 'is that all?' and I was getting a bit upset.

"Alright ice cubes. enough is enough. Time to finish this" I said focusing on a certain energy that had been helping the last few days. Iceman didn't seem to fund of his name as he launched at me with ferocity. The familiar energy surrounded me but this time it felt different, colder, more solid. I had little time to think about it as iceman was rapidly approaching. I swung both swords in x.

My eyes widen as ice came out of the swords in the form of my swing and hit iceman effectively turning him into ice cubes. I had little time to register what happened was I felt to my knees feeling extremely weak. I panicked for a second before I remembered about my gifts. I quickly put a hand on my belt bag and hope to get out the right flask. As I take out a yellow flask I relaxed a little but felt my arms getting weak. I quickly opened the flask and put a single drop in my mouth. As I swallow the effects are immediate as I feel my strength return.

Then I as I thought about it, I had been using this red cloak for 3 days straight. Plus yesturday I pushed it to the limit. I don't think I should use it so often..

I looked back at iceman as he was completely destroyed under the ice attack which I am still shocked about.

"Is your training over?" the voice said interrupting me.

"Hmmmm, how much time until school starts?"

"1 hour 29 minutes and 24 seconds."

" Well I have time to burn, but no more extra hard stuff give me standard dummies for hand to hand combat. Nothing too crazy."

"Very well, how many and what difficulty"

"Send waves of 20 starting at one and get gradually more difficult until I tell you to stop"

"Very well. Training starting in..."

I had to get my body to be stronger to be able to handle the red cloak more easily so a little endurance training with dummies is just what the doctor ordered.

"2...1 Begin!"

My blades were gone as I stood in a relaxed position surrounded by 20 dummies that looked made up of string. But something didn't feel right.

"Could you make them giaprey?" I asked

"I would need book record of the requested creature."

My smile threatened to split my face. Oh thank you mom and dad, this was going to be fun.

After showing my silver book and getting the giaprey analyzed I was surrounded by giaprey as I jumped ducked and dodged all of there attacks. As one came behind me I did a round house kick and hit him straight in the chest and he simply fell as a bunch of string. I approached a second as he tried to bite me I took a step back and then headbutted it hard. Making him string as well.

"Looks like one strong punch is all it takes to break you. Well come on attack me all at once" I taunted

The string beast responded by coming to me full sprint. I simply waited for them. As they got close I tensed my legs preparing myself. As the first were about to bite me I jump up effectively dodging them and kicked them both on the head making them dissipate. But I didn't stop there as I fell with the grace of a ballerina and continue to attack with a fast swarm of kicks at the startled dummies that didn't recognized my fighting style.

That was understandable considering it was rather unorthodox as it consists of my swinging around and deliver devastated kicks with all the strength of my spin. I sometimes stand on my hands to switch the way I rotate to avoid getting dizzy. Basically I was a deadly tornado of kicks.

After a good 60 minutes of dummy destruction ,after I instructed the voice not to increase the difficulty to keep working on my kick technique, I stood sweating with my shirt on the floor surrounded by string and a single dummy left.

"Well I need a shower, so let's finish this quickly shall we?"

I didn't wait for an answer as I charge the less than eager dummy. He tried to bite and claw me but I ducked low and swept it under its feet, before it fell I grabbed it on my shoulders started twirling around before I shot myself backwards making the dummy crash against the hard flor as it became separate peaces of string.

"That was fun, now I know where to spend my time if I wake up early before school, well time for a shower" I say out loud to no one.

I jumped as I heard clapping and cheering from high up. I look to see that I had gained an audience. Mostly girls who were screaming different thing like

"who is that hottie?"

"Is he a new student here?"

"Do you think he is a hunter, is he single?"

I chuckled a bit, I actually knew most of the girls but I was always kind of invisible around school so of course they wouldn't know who I was. Oh well I didn't think much of it, but might as well entertain my fans.

"Ladies! I am indeed a student here but I am also a hunter. And to calm all of your minds I am indeed single. Thank you for assisting at this performance" I said in an exaggerated tone like an announcer and finished with a bow.

Some girls squealed, some just giggled at my clear clown act. But all of them asked the same thing.

"What's your name?"

Hmmmm, should I tell them? If I do they might recognize me. I mean at this point they think I am a new student so maybe I should just play along with that I don't get unnecessary attention.

" I am..."

"Ace!" Was heard behind me before I was tackled to the ground.

I turn around to see a smiling Isa crushing me. "Hey" She said smiling.

"Hey Isa, is not that I don't enjoy you using me as a pillow but..."

She laughed as she slowly got up. I was barley aware of the whispers from above. "His name is ace? That's hot!" " Wait how does Isabelle know him?"

"maybe that's his boyfriend!"

"But he said he was single, relative maybe?"

"Looks like you got fans" Said Isa amused

"Tell me about it, so what are you doing here, I though I was the only one around here this early"

"Well we have magic and sparing practice in the morning, but we finished early and heard some sounds from here and imagine our surprise when we see you Mr. eight pack battling monsters like a dancing tornado and then finishing with a back flip. It was quite entertaining. Now I think half the team wants to date you" she finished laughing as I look at the open mouths above us.

"Well, aside from you I am not particularly fond of that team considering how you don't let certain girls participate and act like superiors to them"

"So that means that you do like me?" She said in a mock seductive tone.

"Out of all my explanation that's all you understood?" I said with a sigh.

"And I liked the old you, my friend. The true you, I am not the greatest fan of your ice queen facade but that's beside the point. I need to take a shower before your friends take your initiative and come down here. They might recognize me. Oh that reminds me. Don't call me Ace around school. You are the only one that knows my face that has seen what I can do so don't ruin the doble persona please?" I pleaded.

She seemed reluctant but accepted "Well ok, but what do I call you? You never told me your real name."

I smiled "you will hear it in class, now I must say by to my fans"

"It has been a great honor to entertain you fair maidens but I must now depart, come back tomorrow for another show thank you and goodbye!" I said in a deep dramatic voice as Isa just laughed at my antics while the others just complained.

"Wait we can't see your face! let us come down first"

I didn't give them a chance as I sprinted out to take a shower and begin the school day.

(A/N: normally I would finished it here but since I haven't uploaded in a while you get a bigger chapter, explanation at the end))

As I finished taking a shower and put on different clothes I walk into the building that was now pretty busy with people going to there designated area.

The school was actually pretty big, divided in a similar way to the town. There was an economic section, here you focused in how the market works, how to sell, identify if a material is legitimate, things like that.

Mostly the children of great merchants focus to this section trying to inherit their parents business. Some just take a look to have basic information ( like me).

As I take a look at the other sections I here my name, well kinda.

"Sir, Alexander" it was a female voice, and it sounded hesitant.

I turn with raised eyebrows to see a shy and pretty girl that looked familiar. I immediately smiled as I recognized her.

"Hey Emily, it's nice to see you, do you go here now? And please enough with the sir, especially here. Alexander or Alex, no formalities ok?"

She smiled a bit making my own smile grow.

"Um yes I do go to school here now, I just moved here, but I was giving the chance to work at the guild so that's why I was there I will try to stop with the sir... but why especially here?" she seemed a bit less shy which I was thankful for.

"Well since you are new, want me to guide you? And let's just say people here don't really know who I am, except for some teachers and I am trying to keep it that way. So no mentioning my dad ok?"

"Al-alright, um I will keep it a secret and a tour would be nice, I-I mean if you are not busy or have to go to a class or is too much trouble-"

My laughter interrupted her. "You need to relax, its really no problem at all, besides what are classmates for right?"

" But I just met you and you don't know me and.. well why are you being nice?"she asked suspiciously but also afraid.

Her question surprised me."Well you seem like a nice girl and I am just friendly I guess. So if you are willing to accept some company I will help you today and be of assistance making your schedule, so think you could stand being close to me for the day?"

"I uh um, y-yes, please help me" She stuttered while bowing. People where looking at us with curiousity but left quickly.

I let out a sigh. "We need to work on our interactions well let's go"

"So The school has two main branches hunting and resources. The hunters usually focus on physical activity, survival skills, finding the right weapon. However there is also building weapons, which is include in the hunting category but you don't focus on physical activity that much. then..."

I turn to find Emily completely lost in my explanation.

I let out a small laugh "Sorry too much to fast?"

she simply nodded, looking embarrassed. This girl needs to learn to relax.

"Well let's go to the introductory speech and we will see from there ok? Showing you will be better than explaining"

I grabbed her hand and guide her to the main room where everyone is headed. We arrived to a big open area surrounded by trees and grass, and some fountains. The park at the center of the school. I made my way to sit on the grass as students where filling in the area.

"So what are we waiting for ?" Asked Emily next to me.

I smiled mischievously "Oh don't worry you will know"

She was about to ask when as if on cue the voice I have grown so familiar to and amused by sounds through out the entire area.

"ATTENTION!" said a powerful and firm voice.

Everyone goes silent, some new students look afraid while the veterans, including myself give a small chuckle at their reactions. This happened every new cycle.

The voice spoke again much softer this time. "Let me be the first to wish you a great cycle, and for those of you who are new the best of lucks. Before I am the principle and the person responsible for this institution. My name is Diana Siam, and it is a pleasure to see familiar faces and meet new ones. This institution has the purpose of showing how your tastes and talents can be put to good use for the improvement of the community. This school is rather new and the first time we have people from all the different sectors learn under a single establishment. The first few years were a bit rough for adjusting but in the end a success none the less."

I smiled at that remembering how the school wqs when we first started.

She kept going however. " I hope this term to be no different, please feel free to explore as many classes as you wish also the amount of clubs has risen significantly so, if you don't find something specific in a class you might want to try clubs, Well I will leave that to your class leaders. Have a great time and don't hesitate to come to my office."

With that she left as a group or student made there way up. Some of the new students were still stunned by our principal's performance. Including Emily.

"She.. that voice, was it her. She sounded like a military dictator! But then her speech was so nice and soothing. Was it really the same person?"

"Yes ma'am, it's pretty funny. The first time she did it everyone was terrified but now it's kind of a school joke. She is really nice although she can be scary, after this school is her responsibility she has to show authority."

"Ohhhhh Thanks for such a thorough explanation Mr. enciclopedia"She teased

"Was that a joke I just heard? I think I'm getting through you" I said with a big smile.

"Don't be so excited sir Alex" After that comment I knew I was starting to make a friend.

"Look the class leader is going to speak" She said with excitement.

I let out an exasperated groan "Let's hope he is quick"

She giggles "Not a big fan?"

"Students, it is a great honor to have you here,I am one rhe student leaders and captain of the hunter ball team. I am also leading those who whish to become hunters so if you have any questions don't hesitate to contact me" Said the oh so benevolent leader of this school before I could reply with a spotless smile.

"He seems nice" Emily noted.

"Seems being the key word, trust me I know the guy. He is arrogant, sure he will "help you" become a hunter but only if you fit his definition of "strength" and you become his slave. It's disgusting" I finished with annoyance on my voice.

"Ok ok, no need to get mad. Are all the leaders like that though?"

I smiled "Not all, two of the girls are pretty nice. You already know one and the other well, she just pretends the to be heartless."

Just then Jenny stood up to give her speech. "Welcome students, I am the leader of the nursing group and part of the potions club. If you have an interest in some basic healing I will help you to the best of my abilities. To get you a quick idea of the clubs we offer we will have the presidents,.give the title and brief description. I will begin, I am the leader of the first aid club design to teach the absolute basics in case of injury when no magic items are available."

To my surprise Isa stepped up. " I am Isabelle, leader of the female huntress and magic clubs. We teach physical lessons of self defense and basic magic manipulation."

"That sounds cool, think I could join?" Emily said with excitement.

I thought for a moment, carefully wording my thoughts " Well I think you could but well, let's just say it's not the best of environments. Most of the girls there are shallow and arrogant. Not that they were ever taq ught any better. They are just the most notorious notorious club. Doesn't mean they are the only one. I am actually surprised they are going over all of them. But I severly doubt most people will listen. After the 'popular' clubs speak the rest are just discarded." I ranted.

Just as I thought after Isa finished and the rest of the clubs presented themselves all the popular clubs starting talking and ignoring them. To my surprise however I saw some kids actually get interested in some clubs. I guess having more clubs did pay off.

"Hey are there so many clubs that have the vice president speak instead of the president" asked Emily curiously next to me

"You are very observant, not even I noticed, hmm they are probably busy" I half lied. I knew exactly where they, he was. He was busy but he wouldn't have come either way.

The clubs finished and the leader Chad, made his way back to the stage. "Ok since this is the first day there won't be any official classes just look around find class and clubs that you are interested in. Tomorrow class will begin. If you are new and don't have a guide please come foward in case you want one."

At this all of the girls from Isa's team went nuts.

"Is Ace here? "

"Can I give him a tour?"

"No I will!"

Everyone looked at the group of girls with confusion as they started to wonder who this "Ace" person was, and how was that the popular girls were making such a big deal out of him. I chuckled deeply at the irony of it all.

Emily gave me a confused look. "What's so funny? Do you know this Ace guy?"

"Why yes I do and I find the whole situation very funny. I don't think we will see him though." I answered still amused.

"Well, now that the introduction is over and you have your own personal guide, shall we get going?" I said changing the topic and holding my arm out.

She seemed reluctant for a second before smiling and sliding here arm through mine as we made our ways through the halls.

"Ok first things, what is your biggest passion? The thing that you mainly want to do? Many people here like a wide range of things, which I'd shown in the clubs, but in general they have one area they focus on. So what's yours?" I asked trying to make things simple.

"Umm, well I like magic a lot, I never really had a chance to study it but it always fascinated me. That's why I wanted to join them huntress and magic club" She replied the shyness melting away as she spoke of her passion.

I had a huge grin on my face. "Magic huh? What kind, elemental, enhancing? For fighting or simply aid those who fight?" I asked with curiousity.

She seemed surprised I knew so much before smiling mischievously "I like pretty much all types of know a lot don't you? I guess that what I should expect from the son-"

She didn't get to finish ad I put a hand in her mouth.

"Yeah, about that no one really knows about my dad so if you would kinda not say his name out loud that would be gratly appreciated. Anyway let's drop by a club that I am sure you will love." I said as I dragged her along.

After a few twists and turns we arrived in front a room just in time to feel the schock of an explosion inside.

"Ah looks like we arrived just in time, let's go say hi shall we?" I said not even faced by the explosion.

Emily had her eyes wide and was a bit worried by my relaxed attitude but nodded none the less. We went in the room to the first of the many adventures we would have that day.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! You have no idea how long I have been wanting to finish this chapter. First of all I wanted to apologize, I said I would update twice a week and look at me not uploading for 9 days. Sorry, I would give an excuse but I had plenty of time to write but decided not to out of laziness. I am more or less in a more disposed mode but slight problem. I am kind of traveling at the moment and only get to write in the early morning and late night. Some days I'm just stuck on a train or bus for hours so I would get some writing done then but Internet would be a a problem.

Well my travels end in two weeks and I get my laptop so I can write there instead of in my phone but I start college September 14 so, I will keep writing but my not upload. But when I get settled in, the chapters should flow smoothly.

Well long AN. Sorry I will work on another chapter now. Last thing, I didn't like the end , I wad going to keep going but that would mean making the chapter like 15-20k words and would take too long. So question is do you want jumbo 20k chapters or around come out somewhat frequently. Honestly I write base on events on the story. This was supposed to be the "first day " chapter but we aren't even done with the morning XD. so no I'm done let me know what you think.

Shout out to my new follower and first favorite bigj1000 and to all my viewers that got me to 199 views you rock!

Peace and calm,

Al red.


	7. Ch 6 School and AN

Third pov:

The schools was buzzing with excitement as students, new or not were looking around trying to find clubs and classes to fit their interests.

Some of the more experienced students were helping newbies work their way through the maze that was this massive school. It was not just one building but an array of different building for different topics experience level. It could be considered a small town.

Two of the most experienced girls however were not looking for classes or helping students. Instead they were looking for a particular dark haired and onyx black eyes guy, for different reasons.

Jennifer was looking for her fiend anxiously to try and apologize. She saw him in the introductory speech, but he didn't seem to pay much attention as he was talking with a girl. Jennifer didn't know how to feel about that, she was glad he wasn't being such a loner, but also wanted him to talk to her and forgive for her hurtful words. So she was going through the clubs he would go to trying to find him.

Isabel on the other hand was looking for answers. She was always someone that was sure determined, with a clear mind. This guy however, her first friend confused her. She saw him yesterday for the first time in years, only to find he is one of the people that call her "Ice queen". She hated that name but if she led go of her pride she had to admit she lived up to that name. She had to, she couldn't show weakness...

Yet with Ace or whatever his name is. Her defenses fell, she trusted him when they were little, and even after all these years she had to admit she still trusted him he seemed to be the same funny smiling guy. That's where the confusion started, he said he had seen her around the school, yet she hadn't even heard of him.

Granted she didn't know his real name but still, she would have recognized the face. Also the skill he demonstrated that morning and the previous afternoon only made her confusion rise as it is hard to believe someone with that kind of skills wouldn't attract attention.

The girls on her team were a good example as they pretty much glorify Ace after that demonstration. Even if she wouldn't admit it to his face, she was impressed herself and not only by his skill. He had a very unique built; if he had a shirt on he could pass as a scrawny skinny weak kid. Shirtless however you see the truth, compact yes but extremely tone muscles. It wasn't a build for strength or power, but rather agility, having complete control over his body allowing him to move with grace and change speed and directions quickly.

Isabel was an excellent analyzer, and she had to admit, Ace would be a hard opponent to beat. Anyway right now she was scanning the hallways looking for him. At the ceremony she saw him guide a girl into the school and felt a weird anger and bitterness inside of her, she chose to ignore it and kept looking for him.

At first it was hard because most of the popular older students that's were her friends didn't even have any clue as to who he was. It made it more difficult the fact that she didn't know his name so she had to relying on descriptions as good as she could do of both of them.

Just when she was about the give up she fell a tap on her shoulder she turned around to find a red headed boy with black eyes making his face resemble a volcano. He was taller than her by about 2 inches, had black armor clothing with some pockets. From what Isabel could tell the guy was very skinny, but also intimidating.

Isabel broke from her thoughts and resumes her position she was a Chandelle and was not to be intimidated by anyone. "What is it you want?" She said in harsh tone. She didn't enjoy doing this but had an image to keep.

The guy didn't even flinch at her tone. "I heard you were looking for a guy with dark fluffy hair walking with a girl on and green dress. I am looking for the same guy and thought you might want to know where they are. But based on how nice you were to me I guess you don't need my help" He started walking off, with Isabel right behind.

"I'm sorry" She said below a whisper to make sure no one heard her.

The guy stopped and turned to look at her. "It's no big deal, an image to keep right?" He said with a smile as she just nodded. Without another word they turned around and kept walking through the hallways.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence the guy spoke again. "Here we are, name is jet by the way" He held out his hand.

"Isabel, um the-thank"

He chuckled. "Hey don't exhaust yourself. It's fine now... Well looks like our mystery man is popular today" He pointed at the other end of the hall where a girl with almond hair was walking towards the door.

Isabel turns around look and behold it was miss perfect. "Jennifer" She spat like it was the worst insult.

"Isabel" She reply in the same if not worse tone.

Jet was very nervous as he pretty much smelled the hate that was radiating from these two girls. Anyone could tell that they hated each other. He felt like he was between two very angry beasts and the confrontation would probably end with him as collateral damage.

They simply kept staring at each other staying silent for what seemed like hours to Jet. He was hoping for something, anything to break the silence. Fortunately or unfortunately his prayers were answered.

"Umm are you sure you should be doing that..." Said a voice, probably female from the inside.

"Yes I am sure! Relax this is just a fun little science experiment completely harml- oh crap!" Reply a male voice.

Not two seconds later someone stepped out of the room. More like ran out the room, with a glowing orb in his hand. With remarkable speed the figure ran to a clearing, did a jump and spin midair throwing the orb as high as he could. The orb went straight up and once it was a good distance from the school it exploded with a blinding light.

Once the light dissipated snowflakes staring falling all around school making students stop their tours to admire the beautiful spectacle happening around them. Wondering who was responsible for it.

All teachers and staff that were not new simply shook their heads with small chuckles as they knew exactly what had happened and who was responsible. The principal herself let a loud laugh. "Starting the year with a bang huh?" She said to herself.

Back to the area where the orb was thrown stood the three students all looking for the same person with open mouths unable to quite grasp what had happened.

"Well! I would love to say that was planned but hey! All works in the end!" Said the figure while laughing. Before any of the three could react a group of students came out of the room with mix expressions. Some were laughing some looked scared while one in particular was straight up glaring at the figure that threw the orb.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea what would have happened if that exploded inside!?" Yelled one guy but he didn't seemed particularly threatening as the one being yelled at stood a good 2 inches taller.

"Now now, no need to yell. Give me some credit do you truly believed I would let it explode inside? That's why we are so close to an open area. If something happens I can do what I just did. No one gets hurt and the school gets a show. It's a win-win!" He explained with a big smile.

The other guy sided "I really don't know how an idiot like you gets to be president"

"Your words wound me you know vice, you make it sound like I am a bad president" He said in a mock hurt tone.

"You're right, that would be a huge understatement." At this everyone even Alex laughed.

After that exchange the three students were still stunned at the image in front of them. Well the girls more than the guy. Jet heard rumors about a leader in the shadows named Alex with surprising skill but very discrete so most of the show offs didn't know about him. This was not what he expected though.

This guy seemed absolutely relaxed, calmed, and happy and joyful. He was expecting someone a little less loud and calculating. Then again he had learned that looks could be deceiving and something told him there was more to this guy than what met the eye.

The girls were simply stunned at one thing. President. That completely shocked them. This magic club was one the ones were the vice showed up instead of the president. Neither of them knew what that was about and was surprised to find out who it was.

While this made Isabel's curiosity rise. Wanting to find just what happened to the boy that used to be her childhood friend, Jennifer's thoughts were a bit different.

Again she fell a bit of rage the same feeling she had the day before. It was just something else that she didn't know about someone that was supposed to be family. She tried to dwell the anger down considering she already said some pretty hurtful things to him and didn't want to make it worse but she will ask for an explanation.

As they were lost in their thoughts they didn't noticed Alex approaching them until he was in front of them.

"So! This is quite the odd group, what can I do for you ladies and gentleman?" He said with enthusiasm.

That made them all three jump. "Agh!"

"Wow there chill. I am not that ugly am I?" He said laughing a bit.

He wasted no time hugging Jenny much to her shock and Isabel's annoyance. "Hey thanks for the gift and sorry for running off yesterday. Just know that you are forgiven. If you want to talk about it we can do it later ok?" he whispered in her ear before breaking the hug and proceeding to take a look at the other two.

Jennifer was shocked, he was expected him to be angry to yell or ignore her. Yet here he was hugging her and telling her to talk later she was beyond happy but it didn't last.

As he also hugged Isabel. "Isa! What a surprise, what brings you to this club?" He asked after a quick hug.

"Well just wanted to talk to you and ask some questions." She responded still a bit shaken up. Finally there was the guy.

"I don't think I have seen you before, Welcome to hunter academy. What can I do for you" Said Alex offering a hand.

"Name is Jet and I heard a good amount of rumors about you so I wanted to meet you in person. Got to say, you are not really what I was expecting" He said taking his hand.

"I will take that as a complement. I -"

"Wait!" Said both Jennifer and Isabel after which they glared at each other.

Jet gulped while Alex just raided his eyebrows completely oblivious to the tension that was going on between the two girls.

"How do you know her" Said Jenny pointing a finger at Isabel. "And why did you hug her."

"I want to know the same thing" Said Isa.

"Ok? Well Isa is an old childhood friend and we saw each other yesterday for the first time in many years" Alex said looking at Jennifer. He then switched to Isabel. "Jenny is like family to me; we met at 12 and have been friends since." He then looked at them both. "Happy?"

Both girls simply nodded.

While they listen carefully, Jet and the rest if of the club were simply enjoying the show. Laughing at how Alex had no idea the position he was in.

"And that's it. Now can you explained to me why you seem to not like each other? "

Both girls were taken back thinking the answer was obvious. They simply started yelling insults at each other. "Because she is-"

"Arrogant"

"Know it all"

"Tease"

"Flirt"

"Bit-"

"Ok! That is quite enough!" Said Alex putting a hand in both of their mouths.

"Now that wasn't very nice, how about you both apologize and shake hands and pretend to be CIVILIZED fellow students ok?" He said very slowly as if talking to small children.

They both glared at each other before looking back at Alex who was glaring at them both. They might hate the other's guts, but even if they won't admit it they cared about him more for some reason.

Everyone else was just simply watching with amazement how their club president was stopping the two most popular girls whose hate for each other was publically known, and very often ended in a cat fight. Yet here he was treating them like children and they were actually listening to him.

Finally they nodded Alex took his hands off the two girls, who reluctantly shook hands and muttered an apology.

"Good now, I have to get going to the other clubs to show Emily. Since you two seemed interested in talking with me and can't keep from fighting how about you come with? And you Jet since you are new this could be a good tour if you want to come"

They all nodded their head in agreement Jennifer and Isabel staying a good distance from each other.

"Well club gather around! What you just saw was an example of ice magic with a little boost. As you can see the results were quite cool."

At this a bunch of the club members laughed while some just shook their heads.

"Well I am going to check on the other clubs so refrain from doing what did unless you have a good throwing arm." He paused a second and looked at the sky. "Actually don't do it at all, I don't think the school would be happy with a permanent snow storm."

They all nodded their heads trying to act serious and failing miserably as smiles were clearly forming in all of their faces.

Just then a bunch of students starting pouring in interested in what had just happened.

"Well that would be my clue to leave, club be nice and explain the concept of the club to the new students but no demonstration. If they ask for me you know what to say. Bye"

As soon as he said that he grabbed Emily's hand and motioned the other 3 to follow as he darted through the halls expertly managing to avoid the crowd of student that starting asking questions to the club members.

After a few more minute he stood in front of another club that was pretty loud as inside the room they could hear hammering and yelling.

"Well here is the weapon anatomy club" Said Alex as the three students behind him almost crashed into him because of the sudden stop.

"Weapon anatomy? I haven't heard of this club, what is it?" Asked Isabel a bit confused.

Jennifer murmured something under her breath about ignorant airhead. However Alex ignored it as he proceeded to answer the question.

"Well that's normal as it is a rather odd club. Most people think that it is just a copy of the Forge club so they don't even check it out. However they miss out as the things we learn here can be essentials for hunters. But instead of me explain it lets just go inside so that the club can speak for itself."

With that he opened the door and all five of them entered to see a small group of kids all leaning towards an odd looking hammer.

The room was like an armory as weapons stood all around the room like trophies. However the odd thing was that they all had different symbols in different parts of the weapon. They couldn't quite make out what most of them said from the distance but it seem to indicate positions and holding spots.

As they were looking round someone from the club noticed them and smiled.

"Hey nice of you to show up for once _Mr. President,_ what brings you hear" Said a female voice with mock annoyance.

The girl was small, 5ft5 and lean with long brown hair with orange highlights, a pale skin and brown eyes.

"Hey there Mrs. Vice President, I am just showing a new girl around and I have 3 people that decided to tag along." He said pointing at the four others around him.

The girl simply nodded and went back to the rest of the group who looked up from the hammer while Alex turned towards his group.

"Well this club is pretty simple in concept; the idea is to understand the weapon from a mechanic prospective. The best way to hold it, how to make sure it is balance and making sure the weapon fits the individual based on the strength size and agility of said individuals. So any questions?"

All four of them simply looked at him with opened mouths as he chuckled and made his way to the other students around the hammer.

"Well let me give you an example with the hammer. It is one of the heavier weapons so if you don't have a lot of physical strength it can be difficult to wield it effectively if you don't know how it is done. You need to know where to grab it so that you can use gravity and your body to only waste energy when necessary like so"

He then grabbed the hammer and went to the back of the room that was surprisingly empty probably for these kinds of demonstrations. He simply dragged the hammer to the area as he struggled to simply lift it.

"As you can see I am not the strongest of individuals, however…" He suddenly twisted his entire body making the hammer swing horizontally. With fluid motions he changed his hands and made the hammer do an upward strike without losing balance. As it came down it would seem he was going to fall but he simply spun his body so that the hammer came down in a diagonal motion before hitting the ground.

"If you know your weapon you can use it effectively despite of a lack of physical strength." He explained with a grin.

That demonstration was met with applauses from the club members and wide eyes from the group of followers.

He spent a couple more minutes explaining some things to the club members about different weapons and exercises.

Once he was done he left the club with his little group behind him as he went too many other clubs and proceeded to the exact same thing. Introduce his friends to the mechanics of the club and do some basic explaining to the club members as to what to expect from it and the overall benefits.

The four teenagers that were following were rather impressed by the way he acted in the clubs. Jennifer was surprised by the leadership he showed, something that she has only seen when she went on a hunting mission with him. Isabel was getting more and more intrigued by him the more she rediscovered who he was.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo I am back! I am about to go on a international trip in about 10 minutes but I had to post something as I promised a reader.**

**BIG shout out to Reentra, as it is thanks to her that I got back to writing. However the timing was bad so I dont have much time. I will write the full chapter by friday at the latest. I just didnt want to just write nothing but an A/N, so you get a half chapter.**

**Any way my taxi is here and I have to pack my computer so bye! XD **


End file.
